Wifes and their wish ( sequel Second child)
by thirty30
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ketika para shinobi tangguh konoha ini harus menghadapi permintaan tiba-tiba para istri yang meminta anak kedua? SasuSaku/NaruHina/ShikaTema/SaiIno. Epiloge is Up!
1. Prolog : Para Suami yang Kesal

ini merupakan kelanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya Second Child. Mungkin masih berantakan dan terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, tapi selamat menikmati :)

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku/NaruHina/ShikaTema/SaiIno/ChoKarui

Sore ini di kantor hokage sang asisten nandaime, Shikamaru terlihat sangat kesal. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini ia berperasaan kesal begitu yang membuatnya terkadang tidak fokus bekerja, namun hari ini merupakan puncak dari kekesalannya. Sang hokage pun sekarang menjadi sasaran dari rasa kesalnya, ia dari pagi terus saja menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan ini itu dari hal-hal penting hingga yang sepele. Pekerjaan Naruto yang memang sudah banyak sekarang semakin bertambah banyak saja karena Shikamaru terus aja memberikan tugas macam-macam padanya, di meja kerjanya juga telah menumpuk dokumen yang harus segera diperiksa. Shikamaru juga dari tadi tidak segan memarahinya hanya karena sedikit kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya.

"Shikamaru, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sekali dan terus memarahiku?" Naruto yang dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Shikamaru karena dari tadi terus memarahinya akhirnya pun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau dari tadi selalu memberikan tugas yang banyak kepadaku tanpa membantu sama sekali, padahal kau asistenku" Naruto protes lebih lanjut.

'Tak!' Shikamaru memukul kepala Naruto dengan beberapa lembar dokumen yang ada ditangannya, "jangan banyak bicara, kau kerjakan saja semua itu."

"Yak! Kau juga dari tadi terus memukulku tebbayo.. sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, kenapa melampiaskannya padaku?"

'Brak..!' Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sai yang membuka pintu ruangan hokage dengan tiba-tiba.

Sai yang terlihat panik dan tergesa-gesa langsung mendapat respon siaga dari Naruto dan Shikamaru, "Sai, apa yang terjadi?"

"Segera kirim aku keluar desa Hokage-sama, berikan aku misi yang panjang!" bukannya memberikan jawaban, Sai malah meminta hal-hal yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"sebaiknya kau jelaskan ada apa ini," Shikamaru mencoba mencari informasi mengenai musuh yang kemungkinan akan menyerang desa mereka, "Makhluk seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi saat ini, sehingga kau meminta diutus keluar desa?"

"Makhluk ini bertingkah sangat mengerikan, setiap hari dia membuatku menjadi gila dan menamai mereka perempuan!"

"Perempuan? Kenapa belakangan ini banyak sekali perempuan yang menjadi penjahat." Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau menyebut istriku apa, penjahat atau monster aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya cepat berikan aku misi sebelum dia menemukanku disini!" Sai masih terlihat panic.

Naruto yang tadinya hendak memanggil anggota Anbu segera membatalkannya "Eh?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan nona Yamanaka itu padamu, sehingga kau terlihat panik sekali dan ingin menghindarinya?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"perempuan itu.. dia yang cantik tiba-tiba saja mulai bertingkah aneh semenjak aku pulang misi minggu lalu," Sai dengan sedikit tenang mulai menjelaskan "kelakuannya menjadi sama persis seperti sebelum mengandung putra kami dulu. Setiap hari ia mencekcokiku tentang hal-hal gila dan memberikanku buku seperti yang sering godaime-sama baca!"

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan yang berubah jadi monster musuh kita sekarang?" Naruto yang kemampuan mencerna otaknya masih belum mengalami kemajuan dari dulu, "apakah ia menyerang Kakashi-sensei?"

Sai dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto sekilas kemudian mengabaikannya. "Seharusnya para perempuan itu kita larang untuk bertemu."

Shikamaru yang paham langsung mendengus kasar, "Perempuan dan segala keinginannya. Mendokusai!"

'Srek!' tiba-tiba saja bayangan hitam muncul di jendela ruangan hokage. Ketiga orang yang berada diruangan itu langsung refleks memusatkan perhatian mereka kearah sana yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke melompat kedalam dan berjalan kearah mereka. Diletakannya dua buah gulungan laporan misi yang dijalaninya keatas meja Naruto. "Sasuke, apakah itu laporan dari Raikage?"

Mengabaikan Naruto yang bertanya Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara Sai dan Shikamaru sebelumnya. "Jadi itu penyebabnya kenapa Sakura mengungkit tentang klan belakangan ini?" yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Kalian berada didalam ruanganku tetapi kalian mengabaikanku!" Naruto yang sejak tadi diabaikan menjadi kesal.

"cepat jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" teriak Naruto menuntut sambil mengacak surai rambut pirangnya. Ia memaksa mereka menjelaskan padanya apa sebenarnya maksud pembicaraan temannya itu karena ia sekarang menjadi bingung.

Shikamaru akhirnya mengambil tugas untuk menjelaskan kepada Naruto. "Kau tahu kan bahwa beberapa minggu yang lalu para istri kita melakukan rutinitas berkumpul bersama?" tanyanya tanpa menaruh sikap hormat kepada atasan yg hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Pada saat itu istrimu, Hinata datang dengan membawa Himawari bersamanya," setelah menghembuskan nafas Shikamaru melanjutkan "kalau saja hinata tidak membawa putri kalian saat itu mungkin saat ini Ino, Sakura dan istriku tidak akan menjadi semerepotkan ini."

"Hei! Apa hubungannya degan Hinata-chan dan Hima-chan?" Naruto tidak terima istri dan anaknya jdi di bawa-bawa.

"itu karena setelah bertemu dengan mereka Ino mendadak menjadi agresif dan menyerangku!" melihat tampang Naruto yang masih belum mengerti Sai menambahkan "Ino terus saja meminta supaya aku menyetubuhinya tanpa kondom."

Naruto yag memang pada dasarnya otaknya mesum malah menjadi lebih penasaran dengan tingkah agresif Ino ketimbang sumber permasalahan semula. Shikamru langsung saja mengetok kepala naruto dengan keras dan menambahkan penjelaskan yang lebih baik. Karena menyerahkan hal tersebut ke tangan Sai akan membuat arah pembicaraan akan semakin kacau karena kata-katanya yang tidak disaring serta vulgar.

"bukan itu masalahnya, hokage-sama" nada suaranya dibuat sedikit menyindir "melihat kebersaman Hinata dan Hima membuat para istri kami mendadak berkeinginan untuk mempunyai anak lagi."

"lantas apa hubungannya? Aku masih saja tidak mengerti." Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Sasuke yang mengumpat pelan mengatainya 'Dobe!'

"itu karena setelah melihat Himawari yg selalu ikut kemanapun Hinata pergi membuat mereka menjadi sangat iri dan cemburu. Kau tahu itu sangat merepotkan karena Temari terus saja meminta bayi perempuan dariku!"

Sasuke hanya mengatai Naruto seorang hokage idiot dan bodoh yang hanya diabaikan Naruto karena otak mesumnya telah kembali on. "bukannya itu bagus Shika? Membuat bayi itu sangat menyenangkan ttebayo," ucapnya sambil cengengesan " itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan malah itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku saja sering menggoda Hinata dengan alasan ingin memberikan Boruto dan Hima adik lagi supaya bisa bersenag-senang."

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke karena tidak mau telinganya tercemar dengan perkataan Naruto lebih lanjut. "berhentilah memberikan desa ini anak-anakmu, kau hanya akan membuat Konoha tercemar dengan dobe-dobe sepertimu."

"Ya, Teme! Kenapa kau jahat sekali mengataiku? Seharusnya kau setuju denganku dan memberikan banyak bibit bayi Uchiha kepada Sakura-chan biar kalnmu dapat pulih kembali." Sasuke lansung saja mengaktifkan mata sharinggannya dan menatap Naruto dengan aura membunuh.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Naruto sedangkan Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke paling tidak suka kalau kehidupan pribadinnya diusik oleh orang lain, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasu-teme.." Naruto berusaha menelan salvia nya dengan susah payah untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya di tatap Sasuke seperti itu. Jujur nyalinya sedikit ciut. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan" Ba-bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan saja cerita Sai tentang Ino?"

Sai yang mendengar namaya disebut pun memperhatikan ketiga orang dihadapannya kini, " baiklah.."

TBC or Deleate?

* * *

Author Note : kali ini author mau menceritakan bagai mana pandangan para shinobi tentang permintaan istri mereka mengenai anak. fanfic ini juga akan dibagi menjadi beberapa chapter nantinya permasing pairing.

Thanks for yang udah review, follow dan favorite :)

vicagalli : iya cerita sebelumnya di Second Child memang mengambil sudut pandang ibu-ibu rumpi :) terimaksih kalau kamu suka

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan Babyponi Akasunna N.A : ini nih aku kasi versi para suaminya, semoga kamu suka :)

dara093 : kehidupannya Hina sama Naru ya? sabar ya di chap selanjutnya bakalan di sajikan kok :)

munya munya : kamu juga setuju kan supaya Uchiha harus segera dilestarikan, sama deh :3

FloweRara Alwi arki RyukiNamikaze : thank you buat suportnya :3


	2. My Beautiful Crazy Wife (SaiIno)

Author mau minta maaf kalau fanfic ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahaan dalam EYD, masih typo, OOC ataupun cerita yang kurang menarik. Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutannya dan selamat membaca :)

* * *

My beautiful Crazy Wife

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SaiIno

* * *

 **Seminggu sebelum bencana menyerang Sai. Flashback on.**

Ino membuka pintu kediamannya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh beberapa kantong belanjaan. Ino meletakan belanjaanya sebentar untuk membuka sepatu ninjanya, kemudian ia berjalan kedalam rumah sambil mengucapkan salam. Ino sedikit heran karena tidak ada yang menyambut salam darinya, memang Sai saat ini sedang tidak ada di desa karena menjalani misi tetapi putra semata wayangnya seharusnya ada dirumah saat ini.

Saat memasuki ruang tengah, alangkah terkejutnya Ino mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang berantakan padahal ia sudah bersusah payah membersihkannya tadi pagi. Gulungan kertas bertebaran dilantai dan meja, ia juga melihat beberapa perlengkapan melukis Sai seperti cat, kuas dan tinta juga ikut bertebaran. Ino yang sedang lelah karena seharian belanja menjadi mudah tersulut emosinya apalagi mendapati sofa kesayangannya terkena tumpahan noda tinta yang pastinya sulit untuk dibersihkan.

Dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju kamar si pembuat masalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan putranya Inojin yang selalu suka sembarangan memakai perlengkapan Sai bila sedang tidak ada dirumah. Inojin yang sedang asik memainkan game di gamepadnya sama sekali tidak terusik ketika ibunya itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Inojin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ino dengan penuh amarah.

"bermain game," jawab Inojin santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Ino.

"Anak ini! Maksud ibu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan perlengkapan ayahmu sehingga ruang tengah menjadi sangat beratakan seperti itu?!"

"Oh, aku hanya berlatih seperti yang diajarkan ayah" melihat putranya yang seolah tidak mempedulikannya dan focus bermain membuat amarah Ino semakin membara. Dengan segera ia berjalan kearah Inojin merebut gamepad dengan paksa dari tangan anaknya dan menjewer telinga putranya itu.

"sekarang dengarkan ibu, cepat bereskan semua kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat dan berhentilah menjadi anak yang menyebalkan."

Inojin pun akhirnya menatap ibunya, dimatanya ia melihat Ino seperti memiliki lima kepala dengan leher panjang dan berlidah ular. Itu membuatnya sedikit takut dan akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuatnya.

Ino pun mengikuti putranya itu ke ruang tengah untuk mengawasinya membereskan ruangan berantakan itu. "kenapa sih kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan ibu untuk tidak berlatih di dalam rumah?"

Putranya itu tidak menjawabnya dan melanjutkan membersihkan dengan malas-malsan membuat Ino menghela nafas berat melihatnya. "Ibu akan kekamar dulu. Awas saja nanti saat ibu kembali ruangan ini masih kacau, ibu akan menyuruhmu berlatih _shintenshin_ setiap hari."

Setelah memberikan sedikit ancaman kepada Inojin, Ino pun meninggalkannya menuju kamar sambil membawa kantong belanjanya tadi. Ia tahu Inojin kali ini pasti membersihkan ruangan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena ia sangat tahu betul putranya itu tidak tertarik untuk mewarisi jutsu legendaries klan Yamanaka.

Sejak balita Inojin memang lebih menunjukan ketertarikannya dengan keahlian ayahnya. Ia akan sangat senang melihat Sai saat menggambar hal itu sangat berkebalikan ketika Inojin mulai diperkenalkan dengan jutsu andalannya ia akan sering membolos saat dia ajak untuk berlatih.

Mengingat kenyataan ini membuat Ino kembali berandai-andai tentang seorang anak yang dapat mewarisi kemampuan dari klan Yamanaka.

'huff, apakah aku punya anak lagi saja ya?' gumam Ino dalam hatinya, apalagi ia juga jadi teringat akan obrolannya tadi saat bersama teman-temannya, 'mungkin saja teoriku tadi itu memang benar adanya, sebaiknya ku coba saja'

Ino yang sedang tersenyum memikirkan teorinya segera tersadar dari lamunannya yang sudah kemana-mana lantaran mendengar suara teriakan Inojin yang mngatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai membereskan peralatan dan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Pagi ini Ino hanya ditemani oleh putranya sarapan berdua karena Sai masih belum pulang.

"Bu, hari ini aku akan melakukan misi bersama Shikadai dan Choucho ke desa Suna selama tiga hari."

Ino segera meletakan sumpitnya dan memandang Inojin dengan sendu, "Kau tega sekali meninggalkan ibu sendirian tanpa ayahmu."

"apakah ibu sudah lupa kalau ayah akan pulang hari ini? Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari _nandaime-sama_ semalam."

"Benarkah?" pandangan Ino yang tadinya sendu sekarang berubah menjadi sangat ceria, "kalau begitu cepatlah bergegas dan segera pergi bersama timmu."

Inojin menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Bukankah tadi ibunya itu seperti tidak mau ia tinggalkan, tapi kenapa sekarang seolah sedang mengusirnya untuk cepat pergi. Apalagi sekarang ia melihat ibunya itu sedang tertawa licik dengan sangat menyeramkan.

Siangnya masih dihari yang sama setelah melepaskan Inojin pergi, Ino menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke klinik yang dikelola oleh sahabat berambut pinknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si nyonya Uchiha, Sakura.

Sakura yang baru selesai memeriksa salah satu pasiennya dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran Ino di ruang kerjanya. Saat ia membuka pintu ia mendapati Ino yang sedang bersantai ria di kursi kebesarannya dengan kedua kakinya diangkat diatas meja serta tangan kanannya yang sibuk memberikan warna pada kuku di jari tangan kirinya."Hei Pig, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Ino yang terkejut ngedumel karena kuteks yang sedang ia pasang menjadi berantakan. "Sakura, kenapa kau tidak berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"tidak perlu basa-basi, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan sehingga datang mengunjungiku seperti ini?" tanya Sakura langsung sambil menyingkirkan kaki Ino yang masih bertenger dari atas meja kerjanya.

"Huh! Kau semakin hari semakin mirip Sasuke saja langsung to the point!" balas Ino kesal, namun ia langsung merubah espresi wajahnya dan segera bergelayut manja kepada sakura.

"Sakuraaa… aku butuh bantuanmu" pinta Ino manja yang membuat Sakura risih mendengarnya.

"Ya! Ino ada apa denganmu? Cepat lepaskan lenganku!"

"kumohon, bantulah sahabatmu ini Sakuraaaa…" rengek Ino.

"kalau kau tidak mengatakan keinginamu bagaimana aku bisa membantumu Pig!"

"tolong berikan aku obat atau ajari aku teknik medis untuk mempercepat kehamilan!"

"HAH?!" Sakura merasa telinganya salah mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kau tahu kan Sakura obat supaya kandungan dapat subur dan membuat cepat hamil mungkin juga teknik medis yang dapat kulakuan untuk Sai supaya kualitas spermanya bagus atau semacamnya?"

"Ino, sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan? Membuatku bingung saja!"

"Apa kau lupa pembicaraan kita di café kemarin? Aku benar-benar berkeinginan punya anak lagi yang bisa mewarisi genku. Aku akan mencoba teoriku, tidak masalah jika nanti hasilnya laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang penting dia bersedia mengemban tradisi klan Yamanaka, karena sepertinya Inojinku lebih tertarik dengan kemampuan ninjutsu Sai."

"Dengar ya Ino, walaupun aku sangat ingin membantumu tapi aku tidak memiliki obat atau teknik medis seperti yang kau minta tadi. Tapi kalau kau meminta untuk mencegah kehamilan aku memiliki banyak stoknya di klinik ini."

Ino langsung saja lemas mendengarnya, "mungkin kau bisa memberikanku obat perangsang untuk Sai?" tanyanya kemudian dengan sedikit harapan.

"itu kan bisa kau beli di toko obat, kurasa banyak yang menjual seperti itu sekarang ini. Lagi pula apa susahnya sih Ino? Kau kan tinggal merayu Sai sama seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu sebelum ada Inojin." Sakura menyarankan.

"benar juga sih, tapi masa hanya aku saja yang terus merayunya untuk mendapatkan anak? Aku juga ingin sesekali dirayu.."

"Dasar kau ini.." Sakura hanya bisa mengeleng melihat Ino yang kemudian menceritakan impian vulgarnya.

Sai baru saja pulang dari misi panjangnya, ia sedikit heran saat mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang sunyi dengan lampu remang-remang. Biasanya ketika memasuki rumah Sai pasti mendengar suara Ino yang sedang marah-marah kepada putra mereka. Sai memang sudah mendengar dari Shikamaru bahwa saat ini putranya sedang menjalani misi ke Suna, tapi tidak mendengar suara istrinya yang memang sedikit berisik menjawab salamnya dan membiarkan rumah terlihat sepi itu tidak biasa.

Dengan was-was Sai mengeluarkan kunai untuk berjaga-jaga takut ada penyusup didalam rumahnya. Ia juga hanya mendapati hawa dari chakra istrinya yang samar-samar. Sebagai anggota Anbu yang terlatih ia masuk keruang tengah keluarga yang hanya diterangi oleh pencahayaan minim itu.

Suara music jazz yang romantis tiba-tiba saja mengalun lembut diruangan itu membuat Sai terkejut walaupun ekspresi dan reaksi tubuhnya tetap diatur kaku dan datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mata Sai langsung meneliti setiap sudut ruangan itu, disana diatas sofa kesayangan istrinya itu Sai menemukan Ino sedang berpose seksi dengan menggunakan sebuah gaun tipis yang menerawang dan minim.

"Sai-kuuun.. kemarilah.." tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Sai naik semua saat mendengar Ino yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ketika Ino mulai menambahkan suffix kun dibelakang nama Sai itu tandanya Ino saat ini sedang menyusun sebuah rencana penyiksaan untuk dirinya.

Melihat Sai yang hanya diam seperti patung didepannya, membuat Ino mengambil tindakan untuk menghampiri suaminya itu. "Sai-kun, saat ini Inojin sedang pergi selama tiga hari jadi mari kita bersenang-senang sedikit." Bisiknya lembut ditelinga Sai

"Ino, saat ini aku sedang lelah." Mengerti akan niatan Ino, Sai mencoba mengelak karena memang kebenarannya ia sangat lelah karena menjalani misi yang cukup berat.

Namun Ino tidak gampang menyerah untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Dengan lincah ia memasukan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik kebalik pakaian yang sedang dikenakan Sai dan mengelus lembut permukaan perut sixpack suaminya itu.

"aku akan membuat rasa lelahmu itu hilang, percayalah" bisik Ino dengan seduktif disertai dengan pergerakan tangannya yang merambah turun kebawah memasuki celana Sai.

Ini adalah malam kedua Inojin menjalani misi di Suna. Saat ini Sai juga sedang mengalami kebingungan seperti malam sebelumnya, bedanya kali ini tidak ada rumah yang gelap serta musik romantis yang ada hanya lilin-lilin aroma terapi dengan aroma memabukan yang menyala disetiap sudut kamar mereka.

'srek' Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah serta lingeri seksi yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sebenarnya Sai tidak terlalu terpengaruh olehnya karena hampir setiap hari istrinya itu memang memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka dengan memamerkan pusarnya kesemua orang.

"Sai-kun bagaimana lilin-lilin ini apakah kau suka aromanya?" sama seperti sebelumnya bulu kuduk Sai pun kembali merinding mendengar panggilan tidak biasa itu.

"Baunya menjijikan, dan membuat kepalaku pusing." Mulut Sai memang masih terkenal dengan perkataannya yang tajam dan sadis. Mendengar perkataan Sai, membuat Ino langsung memadamkan lilin-lilin tersebut dengan kesal.

"sekarang bagaimana, apakah lebih baik?" tanya Ino ketus, karena usahanya membuat suasana romantis selalu digagalkan Sai.

"hemm" Sai mengangguk, "aku tidak suka aroma seperti itu."

"jadi aroma apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya dengan manja sambil menghampiri Sai yang sedang duduk di ranjang mereka.

"Apakah aroma seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian dengan membenamkan kepala Sai diantara buah dadanya yang padat itu. Dengan sengaja Ino yang tidak memakai bra itu juga mengesek-gesekan dadanya dimuka Sai supaya aroma bunga lembut ditubuhnya dapat tercium oleh Sai.

Sai yang mulai susah bernafas segera mengigit salah satu puncak payudara istrinya itu agar melepaskan kepalanya yang ditekan kuat. "Ah! Sai-kun.." bukannya marah, Ino malah senang dibuatnya.

"Ino, apa ya-" jari lentik ino langsung menghentikan setiap perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir Sai. "Ssstt, besok sore Inojin sudah kembali. Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat berdua begini bersama Sai-kun."

Perkataan istrinya itu memang ada benarnya. Sai yang sempat curiga dengan Ino yang mendadak sangat agresif pun mengenyahkan pemikirannya itu. Mengerti akan kerinduan istrinya itu, Sai pun siap untuk melayani Ino malam ini. Sai bergeser sedikit agar bisa menjangkau laci yang berada disamping tempat tidur mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sai, apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Ino heran melihat Sai yang mengacak-acak isi laci itu.

"aku sedang mencari kondom yang aku simpan disini, namun tidak menemukannya. Aku tidak mau kelepasan seperti tadi malam." Balas Sai sambil terus mencari.

Ino yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Terang saja kondom itu tidak ada karena Ino diam-diam telah membuangnya bersamaan dengan pil kontrasepsi dan pengaman lainnya. "Sai, kita tidak memerlukan itu."

"hemm?" Sai menoleh bingung kearah istrinya. "Bukankah aku harus memalakinya? Menurut buku yang aku baca itu baik untuk keamanan dan kesehatan."

"mulai saat ini lupakan tentang yang ada di buku yang kau baca dan sekarang bercintalah denganku!" Ino segera menarik paksa Said an menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman liar.

Dipagi hari yang sangat cerah ini, Sai sedang berkonsentrasi menggambar dihalaman belakang kediamannya. Sedangkan Ino sedang berada di dapur membuatkan Sai segelas ocha hangat.

Ino melirik kearah halaman belakang untuk memastikan Sai tidak melihat apa yang saat ini sedang dikerjakannya. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan obat perangsang yang dibelinya dua hari lalu setelah pulang dari klinik Sakura.

Ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir Ino untuk bermesraan dengan Sai tanpa adanya pengganggu kecil seperti putranya, maka dengan terpaksa Ino harus mengunakan cara ini.

Setelah memastikan larutannya tercampur sempurna dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, Ino membawa ocha tersebut kepada suaminya.

"Sai-kun, ini silahkan diminum dulu ochanya selagi masih hangat." Sai yang asik menggambar tidak mendengar perkataan Ino, "Saii-kuuunn.."

"Hemm?" suara manja Ino yang tidak biasa itu selalu ampuh untuk menarik Sai dari fokusnya.

"ochanya diminum dulu," tanpa menaruh rasa curiga Sai mengambil gelas ocha itu dan meminumnya seteguk kemudian melanjutkan menggambar. Ino memperhatikan Sai dengan tidak sabaran menunggu reaksi obat perangsang itu bekerja mempengaruhi Sai.

"engghh.." tiba-tiba saja Sai merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas dan konsentrasinya menghilang. Ia meletakan perlengkapan gambarnya dengan sembarangan dan mulai membuka baju sehingga memamerkan dada bidang dan perutnya, yang membuat Ino menatap dengan penuh minat.

"Inoooo.." Sai melengguh tertahan memanggil nama istrinya

"ya, Sai-kun?" balas Ino dengan nada menggoda dan senang.

Tanpa banyak kata Sai segera menyerang Ino. Ia mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan kasar seperti orang kelaparan. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam dan mulai menjelajah masuk kedalam blus pendek yang dikenakan Ino untuk menangkup kedua payudaranya yang masik terbalut oleh bra. Merasa kurang puas Sai menarik bra istrinya itu keatas supaya aksesnya dalam memelintir puncak payudara Ino dimudahkan. Kini salah satu tangannya pun turun untuk meremas bokong Ino.

"Ahhh, Sai-khhuunn.." desah Ino disela-sela ciuman liar mereka. Sai pun kini menurunkan jajahannya untuk menjilati dan mencium leher Ino yang jenjang yang membuat Ino kegelian sehingga refleks menjambak rambut Sai.

"Sai-kun?" tanya Ino heran karena Sai menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kita harus menghentikannya. Aku sangat terangsang tetapi kita tidak memiliki pengaman, aku tidak mau kau marah karena nantinya kau hamil. Aku tidak-"

"Sai!" Ino menghentikan Sai yang gelisah karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, " aku mau hamil, jadi jangan berhenti!"

Sai yang sedang ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu pun tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia kembali menyerang Ino dengan ciuman-ciuman liar dan memberikan beberapa kissmark dileher dan dada Ino. Dengan segera Sai membalikan Ino dan menyuruhya untuk bertumpu diteras belakang rumah mereka yang lumayan tinggi. Sai yang suadah tidak tahan segera menyibak rok panjang yang dikenakn istrinya itu dan menyingkirkan celana pelindung dibaliknya. Dengan kasar Sai segera memasuki Ino untuk menyatukan tubuh keduanya, dan bergerak dengan liar didalamnya. Dihalaman keluarga Yamanaka, dibawah sinar matahari yang cerah kedua shinobi itu berlomba untuk mencari kepuasan.

Semenjak hari panas di halaman rumah mereka, Ino sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menggoda suaminya lagi. Selain dikarenakan putra mereka inojin yang sudah kembali dari menjalankan misi di Suna, Sai juga tampanya mulai menghindarinya setelah tersadar akan niat terselubung Ino yang ingin mempunyai anak lagi.

Sudah empat hari ini terakhir Sai terus menyibukan dirinya untuk berlatih bersama Inojin atau beralasan ingin membantu dikantor Hokage. Ino melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar dan mulai menghitung bahwa masa suburnya tinggal bebrapa hari lagi saja. Kalau ia tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menjebak Sai dibulan berikutnya.

Samar-samar Ino mendengar salam dari putranya Inojin yang menandakan kalau kedua prianya telah pulang sehabis berlatih. ino segera turun untuk menyambut mereka dan menyuruh kedua pria itu untuk mandi selagi ia menyiapkan makan malam.

Sehabis makan malam, Ino langsung menyuruh Inojin agar segera ke kamarnya dan tidur.

"tapi bu, aku belum mengantuk," Inojin membantah ibunya itu " lagipula aku sudah ada rencana dengan ayah untuk belajar bersama."

"ibu bilang tidur, ya tidur!" Ino yang sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan mala mini bersikeras memaksa Inojin untuk segera tidur, "kalau kau sebegitu sukanya belajar, seharusnya dapat menghasilkan nilai yang bagus saat diakademi dulu. Atau kau tunjukan keseriusanmu untuk belajar teknik Ino-Shika-Cho!"

Mendengar perkataan ibunya itu yang sepertinya menyertakan nada ancaman didalamnya memilih untuk menurut untuk tidur dan meninggalkan Sai yang sepertinya terjepit.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, aku lupa bahwa ada pertemuan Anbu mala mini." Sai mencoba menghindar sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat terpaksa. Sai tahu Ino pasti akan melancarkan serangnnya lagi malam ini dan ia harus segera menghindar. Ia tidak tahu hal gila seperti apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya itu kali ini.

"Baiklah Sai-kun," ucap Ino dengan tenang seolah membiarkan Sai untuk pergi begitu saja. Sai yang heran pun hanya mengangguk tanda ia akan segera pergi namun dengan status waspada.

Ino mengantarkan suaminya itu sampai kedepan pintu rumah mereka. Setelah mengucapkan salam Sai pun melangkah pergi, namun sebelum ia mencapai jalan Ino memangil namanya yang mebuatnya segera menoleh, maka pada saat itulah.. " _Shinranshin no jutsu!"_

Sai yang sedang lengah langsung terperangkap dengan kemampuan _kekkei genkai_ klan Yamanaka itu. Ino yang tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengecoh suaminya itu pun lantas berbangga diri. Memang terlihat sedikit licik tapi mau gimana lagi demi mewujudkan lahirnya sibuah hati. Kemudian dengan keahliannya ia mengarahkan Sai untuk kembali kedalam rumah dan mengikutinya menuju kamar mereka.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari, Ino dapat kembali bersenang-senang kembali dengan Sai. Mau tidak mau Sai yang sudah dikendalikan tubuhnya harus menuruti semua keinginan istrinya itu. Ketika Ino memerintahkan untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian mereka serta untuk mulai mencumbunya Sai melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

Namun perasaan nikmat yang dialaminya membuat Sai perlahan-lahan ikut terbaur juga. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa Sai telah mengikuti permainannya dengan sukarela akhirnya Ino pun melepaskan jutsunya tersebut.

Sai terbangun karena cahaya terang yang mengusik matanya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya mencoba membiasakan dengan suasana terang disekitarnya. Ia terkejut karena hari sudah siang dan matahari juga sudah menjulang sangat tinggi.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil membuat Sai tersadar kalau istrinya masih bergulung dengan nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sai memperhatikan Ino yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, sebenarnya dirinya juga. Bagaimana tidak lelah kalau semalaman suntuk ia terus saja bercinta dengan Ino tanpa henti. Setiap kali ia ingin menyudahi permainan mereka maka Ino dengan seenaknya langsung menggunakan _kekkai genkai_ nya kembali, begitu terus menerus sampai Ino puas dan kelelahan sendiri.

Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh ino saat ini sehingga membuatnya tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sai yang melihatnya merasa ngeri apalagi ia teringat akan perkataan Ino sebelum jatuh tertidur. Istrinya itu akan menggunakan " _Shintanshin no Jutsu"_ jurus menukar tubuh bila ia berani menolak keinginan gila Ino sekali lagi.

Maka dengan sangat perlahan Sai bangkit dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Ino yang masih nyenyak untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai ia juga dengan sangat hati-hati keluar dari kamar agar Ino tidak terbangun dan Saipun langsung kabur secepat mungkin menyelamatkan diri ke kantor Hokage.

 **Flashback off.**

Maka viola disinlah sekarang Sai, dikantor hokage meminta belas kasihan untuk diselamatkan dari istrinya dengan meminta misi panjang diluar desa.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita Sai, terpaku tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke diam-diam merinding namun mampu disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Sudah kuduga, si nona Yamanaka itu pasti kan berbuat sejauh itu. Ck, _mendokusai_!" komentar Shikamaru pedas. Ia turut prihatin dengan kejadian yang dialami oleh Sai, selain itu ia juga merasa sedikit bersyukur karena tidak menikahi Ino.

"Hebat! Ini benar-benar hebat!" Naruto yang telah tersadar lantas segera menghampiri Sai dan memegang pundak sai dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap penuh kagum, "Sai, istrimu benar-benar hebat ttebayo! Aku tidak menyangka dia sejenius itu menggunakan jutsu klan Yamanaka untuk hal-hal menyenangkan seperti itu."

"Aku akan memintanya untuk mengajariku!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang langsung disambut oleh duet pukulan maut dikepalanya oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Dobe!" "Bodoh!" umpat kedua pria itu bersamaan.

"Naruto, kau sekarang seorang hokage berpikirlah lebih bijaksana. Jutsu tidak dipergunakan untuk hak-hal semacam itu!" umpat Shikamaru kesal. Sedangkan Sai yang istrinya sedang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

Naruto yang merenggut karena kepalanya masih sakit karena pukulan teman-temannya itu bertanya dengan lebih hati-hati, " jadi bagaimana dengan Temari-san? Kau juga kelihatannya sangat tertekan Shika."

"Ahh, perempuan merepotkan itu….."

 **TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih author ucapkan untuk yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Maaf membuat menunggu updatenya sedikit lama karena saya masih penulih pemula dan kesulitan mencari alur cerita. mungkin juga masih terdapat banyak kesalakan dalam pengetikan karena diketik buru-buru dan kurang diperhatikan. Semoga hasilnya tidak begitu mengecewakan dan terlalu panjang ya.. Dan untuk M rate-nya maaf autor hanya mampu segitu aja, belum sanggup untuk menulis yang lebih. Hu..hu..hu.. dan untuk Chap selanjutnya sudah bisa dipastikan dong yang akan muncul itu pairnya ShikaTema.. kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan lho :)

Special Thanks buat yang sudah Favorite, Follow dan Review cerita ini..

kaori kamiya : haha iya dong, masa harus perempuan mulu yang heboh dibikin para suami :)

Esce R : semoga Ino nya sudah cukup agresif ya buat kamu.

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : semoga yang ini cukup menghibur ya soalnya otak author belum cukup mesum seperti naruto jadi agak sulit :)

Naraaa : buat kamu harap bersabar ya di chap selanjutnya, kn udah muncul tuh tanda-tandanya..

Ayura Choshi : terimakasih atas masukannya, author usahakan untuk memperbaiki EYD nya ya..

DrunKenMist99, agusgaga122, anon, Greentea Kim, Cuka-san, Baka Vie-chan, undhott, Mustika447, williewillydoo, ScarletSherry, Byakugan no Hime, munya munya, cho cheonsa. Untuk kalian semua terima kasih sudah hadir untuk memberiakn author semangat..


	3. My Most Troblesome wife (ShikaTema)

my most troublesome wife

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Shikamaru/Temari

* * *

"Ahh, perempuan merepotkan itu….." Shikamaru mengusap salah satu telapak tangannya ketengkuk belakangnya, bingung harus memulai cerita darimana.

Ketiga temannya menatapnya penasaran, terlebih-lebih Naruto. Didalam otak Hokage itu sekarang sudah berputar-putar sekenario yang kira-kira dapat dilakukan Temari terhadap Shikamaru sehingga tampak sedemikian kesalnya, apalagi reputasi perempuan itu yang terkenal akan ketenangan serta prilaku sopan santun sebagai putri Sunagakure.

'ck' Shikamaru mendecakan bibirnya, "Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa harus menceritakan hal menyebalkan seperti ini kepada kalian."

Kemudian ia merogoh salah satu kantong celananya dan mengelurkan sebungkus rokok dan pemantiknya. Diselipkannya satu batang rokok diantara bibirnya kemudian dinyalakannya. Shikamaru mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan cara seperti ini. Sasuke dan Sai yang jeli dengan sikap Shikamaru tahu bahwa sebenarnya pria itu malu untuk bercerita. "hemm, baiklah…"

 **Flasback On.**

Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai berendam untuk menghilangkan penat pekerjaan membantu Hokage memasuki kamar utama sambil mengeringkan rambut hitam panjangnya dengan sehelai handuk. Ketika memasuki kamar itu, ia mendapati istrinya sedang duduk didepan cermin meja rias yang memang terdapat didalam ruangan tersebut.

Temari yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka hanya melihat sekilas kearah suaminya itu, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membuka satu persatu kunciran di rambutnya.

"Shika..," ucap Temari. Ia yang sekarang sedang menyisir helaian rambutnya yang ikal itu tampak menunggu respon dari suaminya itu.

"hm?" Shikamaru yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya itu hanya bergumam sebagai respon kalau ia mendengarkan Temari.

"Shika, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang seorang anak lagi? Ma-maksudku bagaimana kalau kita memiliki seorang putri?" tanya Temari gugup. Ia tidak berani melihat langsung seperti apa reaksi Shikamaru tentang hal ini, ia hanya memperhatikan pergerakan suaminya itu yang terpantul dalam cermin didepannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya itu membuat Shikamaru yang sedang mengikat yukatanya sempat terhenti sejenak, jujur ia cukup kaget mendengarnya. "Apakah sekarang kau sedang hamil?"

Temari menghentikan acara menyisirnya dan segera berbalik menghadap suaminya. "aku duluan yang bertanya kepadamu, kenapa malah kau bertanya kembali? Sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"mendokusai! Mempunyai banyak anak itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi anak perempuan yang cerewet sepertimu. Pasti akan sangat berisik!" Shikamru mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengenai pertanyaan istrinya itu. " Jadi kau sekarang sedang hamil atau tidak?"

"bersyukurlah kau kalau begitu karena sekarang aku tidak hamil!" balas Temari ketus kepada suaminya yang membuat Shikamaru mengangguk setuju tanpa memperdulikan nada suara istrinya itu.

"tapi aku ingin hamil dan mempunyai seorang putri," tambah Temari kemudian dengan suara pelan yang membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" saraf sensorik Shikamaru langsung aktif, ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat istrinya itu mengungkit hal tersebut.

"tadinya aku berencana ingin menggodamu dan meminta supaya kau menyetubuhiku sampai hamil. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik." Berbohong ataupun mengelak bukanlah cirri khas temari, ia lebih suka berterus terang dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah ranjang mereka untuk mengambil sebuah bantal yang terletak disana kemudian memberikannya kepada Shikamaru.

"apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang menerima bantal itu. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Temari sedang mengusirnya tidur diluar, namun yang tidak diketahuinya adalah alasannya.

"tidurlah ditempat lain sampai kau tertarik untuk membuatku hamil kembali." Temari menegaskan dengan nada suara yang datar kemudian mendorong Shikamaru untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

'Brak!' akhirnya pintu tertutup dengan kasar tepat didepan wajah Shikamaru.

* * *

Temari baru saja berjalan meninggalkan gerbang desa menuju kediaman klan Nara. Ia baru saja selesai mengantarkan putra semata wayangnya yang hendak melaksanakan misi rank-C pertamanya untuk mengantarkan pesan ke desa Sunagakure di negara angin. Berhubung Shikadai dan timnya akan ke kampong halamannya segera saja ia juga menitipkan sesuatu sebagai oleh-oleh kepada kedua adiknya yang ada di desa itu.

Awalnya putranya Shikadai cukup malas menerima titipan ibunya itu karena dirasa sangat merepotkan. Hanya saja setelah diimingi bahwa Kankuro paman kesayangannya sendiri yang akan menerima titipan itu langsung membuat Shikadai menyetujuinya.

Saat diperjalanan pulang Temari teringat bahwa kemarin ia lupa membeli beberapa bumbu dapur sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke pasar berbelanja. Ketika melewati sebuah stand penjual sayur, Temari melihat asparagus yang sangat segar sehingga menariknya untuk mampir.

"Bibi aku mau tomatnya," Temari yang sedang asik memilih sayuran itu segera menoleh kearah sampingnya. "Sakura?"

Sakura yang sibuk memasukan bola-bola merah itu pun ikutan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. "Temari-san, Kau sedang belanja juga?"

Temari mengangguk, "kenapa kau membeli tomat lagi? Kemarin kan kau sudah membelinya cukup banyak."

Pertanyaan Temari itu memancing Sakura untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "ini karena Sasuke-kun dan Sara-chan, mereka berdua bersekongkol mencuri tomat-tomat yang kubeli kemarin dari dalam kulkas ketika aku sedang mandi."

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan memasukan tomat yang dipilihnya kedalam kantongan, "aku sangat kesal ketika tadi pagi saat ingin memasak sarapan nasi goreng tomat, tapi tomat-tomatnya telah raib tak bersisa. Mereka berdua memakannya seperti tomat itu adalah manisan ceri."

Setelah dirasa cukup Sakura menyerahkan tomat tersebut untuk ditimbang "lagipula tomat yang dijual disini kelihatan sangat segar dan memanggilku membelinya."

Temari mengangguk setuju, sayuran di stand ini memang sangat segar. "Bibi, aku juga mau asparagusnya sekilo."

"apakah Nara-san kurang bergairah sehingga kau membeli asparagusku sebanyak ini?" tanya bibi penjual sayur itu kepada temari sambil membungkus sayuran yang telah dipilih Temari tadi. Sakura yang mendengar komentar bibi penjual itu lantas langsung tertawa kecil, sedangkan yang ditanyai memilih untuk tidak mengelak dan tidak menjawab.

Kedua kunoichi itu segera membayar belanjaan mereka dan pulang beriringan. Sakura sesekali melirik Temari yang sepertinya salah tingkah dan membuat sifat jail Sakura muncul, "Jadi, Temari-san apakah kau memang berniat untuk meningkatkan gairah Shikamaru dengan asparagus itu?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Temari cepat, kelewat cepat malahan yang membuat Sakura semakin senang untuk menggodanya.

"Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pikran seperti itu. Aku hanya melihatnya begitu segar dan memikirkan memasaknya menjadi sup untuk menemani ikan makarel."

"Baiklah Temari-san aku percaya padamu, kau tidak perlu sepanik itu." Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan hening.

"emmm.. Sakura," tegur Temari sedikit ragu, "apakah yang dikatakan bibi penjual sayur itu tadi benar? Maksudku kau kan ninja medis, pasti tahu mengenai gizi dan kesehatan jadi benar tidak bahwa asparagus mempengaruhi gairah pria?"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Temari itu, ia belum pernah melihat perempuan penguasa elemen angin itu seperti ini. Tampak malu sangat berkebalikan dengan Temari yang dia kenal sebagai perempuan tegas, kuat dan cerewet. "ya bisa dibilang begitu…"

Selanjutnya perjalanan mereka dihiasi mengenai penjelasan Sakura tentang asparagus yang mengandung vitamin E serta zat penting peningkat testoteron untuk pembangkit hormone seksual pria. Sakura juga menjelaskan beberapa makanan lainnya yg memiliki kandungan serupa serta makanan yang berefek kebalikannya. Semuanya diserap Temari dengan serius.

"ngomong-ngomong Temari-san kau jadi mengingatkanku kepada Ino, ia tadi sempat mampir ke klinikku."

"apa yang ia lakukan disana?" tanya Temari sambil mengulum senyum, ia membayangkan Ino membuat kekacauan di klinik Sakura.

"si gila itu hanya menggangguku dengan bertanya hal aneh seperti obat dan jurus medis supaya ia bisa cepat hamil, sepertinya ia serius ingin punya anak lagi."

"begitukah?" Temari sedikit tertarik, "Sakura bila hal seperti itu ada bisakah kau memberikan kepadaku juga?"

Permintaan Temari tersebut membuat Sakura terpelongo tidak percaya.

* * *

Shikamaru memperhatikan hidangan makan malam yang tersaji diatas meja, sup asparagus, tumis asparagus dan asparagus rebus.

"Hei, Temari! Hidangan seperti apa ini, mengapa kau hanya memasak asparagus?!" teriaknya kepada istrinya yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

Kemudian Temari datang menghampiri suaminya itu sambil meletakan minuman. "Kalau saja kau buta, aku juga memasakan ikan makarel kesukaanmu itu!"

Memang benar dimeja itu juga terdapat makanan favoritnya, hanya saja jumlahnya tidak sebanding dengan semua hidangan serba asparagus tersebut.

"Sudah habiskan saja semua itu, jangan cerewet!" printah Temari seperti tidak mau dibantah. Shikamaru yang tidak sudi dikatai cerewet apalagi oleh seorang perempuan akhirnya diam menurut memakan semua hidangan itu.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan shikamaru dan Temari tampak seperti perang dingin. Sebenarnya bukan dingin juga sih hanya saja Temari berusaha bersikap tidak peduli kepada suaminya itu, sedangkan shikamaru memang sudah pada dasarnya memang cuek. Shikamaru juga masih setia ditendang untuk tidur diluar kamar mereka, yang tidak begitu berpengaruh baginya. Yang namanya tukang tidur sepertinya mau dimanapun selama itu tidak berisik tidak akan jadi masalah.

Padahal tiga hari terakhir putra mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah, hal ini membuat Temari sedikit berharap supaya suaminya itu datang menghampirinya untuk bermesraan. Tapi boro-boro bermesraan, suaminya pulang kerumah saja sudah syukur. Pasalnya semenjak Temari mencetuskan keinginannya untuk memiliki anak lagi, Shikamaru dengan sengaja menghindarinya dengan menyibukan diri di kantor hokage. Kalau dirumahpun pasti dimanfaatkan Shikamaru untuk tidur dan bermals-malasan saja.

Sama seperti sore yang lalu ketika Shikamaru sedang tidak ada kerjaan, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur diteras samping rumah mereka yang langsung berhubungan kearah halaman. Saat itu Temari tiba-tiba saja datang dengan membawa keranjang pakaian kosong. Shikamaru yang terusik karena suara pintu geser hanya membuka sekilas matanya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya menganggap kehadiran Temari adalah angin lalu.

Melihat prilaku suaminya tersebut lantas membuat Temari jengkel, ia melangkahkan kakin dengan keras dan menginjak perut Shikamaru untuk melewatinya menuju halaman dengan tidak peduli.

"Akkhh!" Shikamaru yang terkejut dan merasa sesak ketika perutnya diinjak langsung duduk terbangun dan menatap tajam istrinya yang sedang mengangkat cucian tadi pagi yang sudah kering. Sedangkan Temari sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan menganggap Shikamaru tidak ada.

"Mendokusai!"

* * *

Hari ini kediaman keluarga Shikamaru Nara sudah mulai tampak seperti biasanya. Perang dingin sudah sirna, yang ada sekarang perang mulut diantara suami istri itu. Temari yang semakin cerewet dan suka marah-marah, Shikamaru juga semakin sering meladeninya walaupun hanya sebatas mengatakan 'mendokusai' atau 'kau cerewet sekali'.

'Srek!' pintu kamar mandi di geser keras oleh Temari lantas ia kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Shikamaru!" teriak nyonya Nara itu kepada suaminya yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu hendak pergi bekerja. Shikamaru yang tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu pun berbalik menghadap Temari sambil berdecak. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, matanya menyipit seakan berkata 'ada apalagi cerewet?'

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu bila memakai odol tekan dari bawahnya, bukan dari tengah?" sekarang alis mata Shikamaru telah naik sebelah mentap temari aneh.

"Kau juga menghilangkan tutup odolnya!" ucap Temari garang. Namun belum sempat Shikamaru menjawabnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ibu kenapa kau berisik sekali pagi-pagi?" tanya putra mereka Shikadai yang tampaknya terbangun karena suara keras ibunya itu. Rambut hitamnya tergerai acak-acakan dan kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengucek mata sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat raut kesal ibunya. Yaps, Shikadai telah kembali dari misinya dari Suna tadi malam.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shikadai, kemarahan Temari juga ikut merambah ke anak itu. "kau juga bocah pemalas kenapa baru bangun jam segini? Cepat sarapan kemudian pergi mandi!"

Temari baru saja ingin kembali menuju kamar mandi namun ia sekilas mendengar suaminya itu bergumam 'wanita merepotkan' dan segera berbalik. Dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah keluar dan hendak menutup pintu. Dengan gesit tangannya lansung bergerak melempar odol yang sedari tadi memang ada di gengamannya kearah Shikamaru dan mendarat mulus di kepala laki-laki itu."Kau yang merepotkan, Nanas!"

* * *

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang paling menyenangkan bagi Shikadai adalah pertama bertemu dengan paman Kankuro dan kedua adalah bermain shogi dengan ayahnya. Sebaliknya bila ditanyai apa yang membuatnya merepotkan adalah berlatih Ino-Shika-Cho dan ibunya.

"Shikadai!" bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya sama sekali tidak menoleh kesumber suara. Bukan karena ia tidak mendengarnya, melainkan sengaja karena ia tahu pasti aka nada hal merepotkan setelahnya. "Shikadai, kau dengar ibu tidak?!"

Melihat putranya itu cuek membuat Temari geram, ia lantas segera menghampiri Shikadai yang sedang bermain game di sofa dan menarik daun telinga kanan bocah itu. "Kau ini sama persis seperti ayahmu, selalu saja membuat ibu marah!"

Temari pun melepaskan telinga Shikadai ketika bocah itu sudah mulai meringis kesakitan. "ibu baru saja dari kamarmu, ya ampun kenapa bisa begitu berantakan?"

Shikadai hanya mengusap=usap telinganya yang memerah tanpa menjawab. "sekarang naik keatas dan rapikan kamarmu! Ibu akan memasak makan siang, sebentar lagi ayahmu akan pulang."

Si Nara kecil itu berjalan menuju tangga dengan malas hingga ketika ia mencapai udakan pertama anak tangga itu pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka menampilkan ayahnya. Shikadai yang melihat ayahnya pulang untuk istirahat dan makan siang langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya, berlari menuju lantai atas. Temari yang melihat hal itu senang karena anak itu mengikuti perintahnya dan kemudian ia pun berlalu ke arah dapur.

Temari telah menyelesaikan urusan masak-memasaknya dan menghidangkannya diatas meja. Dari ruang makan ia dapat melihat kedua pria pemalasnya sedang tampak serius bermain shogi di teras samping. Perempuan itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka bermain sejenak sebelum menyuruh makan siang.

Melihat pakaiannya terdapat noda minyak dan bumbu nyonya Nara itu memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas menuju kamarnya, namun ketika ia melewati kamar Shikadai alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat ruangan itu masih seperti kapal pecah. "anak itu, ternyata ia buru-buru tadi untuk mengambil papan shoginya bukan untuk merapikan kekacauan ini?!"

Kekesalan yang membara langsung melingkupi kunoichi terbaik Suna tersebut, dengan segera ia menghampiri kedua laki-laki yang sedang konsentrasi bermain itu. Tanpa basa basi Temari langsung membuka kipas _kyodai sensu_ milikiny dan menghempaskannya kepada Shikamaru dan Shikadai, sehingga membuat ayah-anak itu terbang melayang.

* * *

Sebagai hukuman Shikadai diajak ibunya untuk mengikuti salah satu tradisi klan, yaitu pergi ke hutan bersama beberapa tetua dan perempuan klan Nara lainnya untuk mengurus rusa. Bocah pemalas itu memilih tiduran dibawah pohon bersama dengan beberapa anak rusa ketika Temari sedang lengah karena diajak seorang tetua untuk bicara.

"ini ambillah ramuan tanduk rusa muda ini," ucap seorang wanita tua yang merupakan istri salah satu tetua di klan mereka, "sebagai ketua klan dan asisten hokage pasti membuat Shika-sama kelelahan, ini baik untuk kesehatannya" sambil memberikan bungkusan obat serta tanduk rusa kering kepada Temari.

"terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa tanduk rusa-rusa ini bisa dijadikan obat."

"walaupun kau sudah menjadi bagian klan ini dengan menikahi Shikamaru-sama masih banyak yang belum kau ketahui. Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Wanita tetua itu mengajak Temari untuk berjalan semakin kedalam hutan, disana terdapat sebuah bangunan tua yang sepertinya sebuah gudang.

"disini beberapa anggota klan Nara melakukan esperimen untuk membuat obat-obatan dari tanduk rusa. Kau lihat rak itu, disitu tersimpan berbagai jenis ramuan yang telah berhasil dikembangkan untuk kesehatan." Tunjuk tetua itu kepada rak-rak yang tersusun rapi di dinding ketika mereka memasuki gudang tersebut.

"sejak dahulu para pria di klan Nara juga telah mempercayakan ramuan dari tanduk rusa untuk meningkatkan kemampuan vitalis mereka."

* * *

Sehabis makan malam, Shikamaru memilih untuk sedikit bersantai menikmati rokoknya sambil menonton televisi. Shikadai memilih menemani ayahnya yang menonton tv sambil bermain game favoritnya, sedangkan Temari menyuci piring di dapur.

"Shikadai, bisakah kau membantu ibu untuk membuat teh dengan ramuan yang kita dapatkan dari tetua klan tadi sore?" pinta Temari dari arah dapur kepada putranya.

"Kenapa bukan ibu saja yang membuatnya?" balas Shikadai malas.

"apa kau tidak melihat ibu sedang sibuk disini?!" Temari mulai menaikan nada suaranya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar percakapan tersebut segera memberikan tatapan kepada putranya itu yang seolah berkata 'turuti saja keinginannya, ayah tidak mau mendengar perempuan cerewet itu marah-marah."

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu akhirnya dengan terpaksa Shikadai menurut juga dan melakukan perintah ibunya untuk membuat the dengan ramuan rusa.

Sejak ia masih kecil Shikamaru tahu bahwa ramuan tanduk rusa yang dihasilkan klannya baik bagi kesehatan, maka ia menikmati meminum teh yang telah dihidangkan putranya itu.

Temari yang telah selesai mencuci piring berpamitan untuk pergi mandi, begitu juga dengan Shikadai yang matanya sudah mulai mengantuk mengundurkan diri untuk tidur menyisakan Shikamaru yang masih asik menonton berita di tv.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru yang sedang santai mendadak merasakan perasaan aneh menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Saraf-sarafnya seketika tersa menegang, kepalanya yang tadi terkulai menjadi tegak lurus dengan mata liar, serta ia juga mulai meraung-raung tertahan persis seperti keadaan para rusa jantan yang mulai terangsang mencari jejak betinanya.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, membuat Temari yang baru selesai mandi melemparkan tatapan heran kepadanya.

"apa yang telah kau masukan kedalam minumanku tadi?" tanya Shikamaru langsung ketika ia sudah masuk kamar.

"aku tidak memasukan apapun, ya kalau kau tidak ingat yang membuat minumanmu adalah Shikadai buka aku," balas Temari cuek.

"kalau begitu, katakana padaku ramuan the rusa apa yang kau suruh untuk dihidangakan oleh anak itu?" Shikamaru mencoba masih berpikiran dingin walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sekarang terasa panas.

Temari hanya mengangkat bahu,"entahlah, tetua klan yang memberikannya padaku. Kau tanyai saja kepada mereka, karena katanya itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Temari, kau telah mengusik rusa jantan yang sedang tertidur." Shikamaru menunjuk kebagian bawah yukatanya yang tersibak karena ada sesuatu yang menonjol disana.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Temari seolah tidak mengerti, "sekarang keluarlah kau masih belum aku ijinkan untuk tidur dikamar ini."

Bukannya menuruti perintah Shikamaru malam semakin masuk kedalam kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat. "aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru segera melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap tanpa sehelai benangpu menutupinya dari mata Temari yang menatap kagum kearah selangkangannya. Disitu tergantung kejantanannya yang telah mengeras maksimal dengan ujung membengkak merah karena birahi.

"bersiaplah karena tanduk rusa jantanku ini akan menyerudukmu habis-habisan mala mini," tanpa di komando lagi Shikamaru langsung saja menyerang Temari. Ia mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan sangat liar. Shikamaru terus saja melumat bibir atas dan bawah Temari secara bergantian, kemudian menurunkan jajahannya kearah leher temari sambil mengigit-gigit kecil.

Lidah Shikamaru yang basah dengan perlahan menari-nari lembut di permukaan kulit Temari. Ujung benda tak bertulang itu kini tengah menggelitik puncak-puncak payudara Temari yang telah terekspos karena jubah mandinya telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Shikaa.." desah Temari tertahan ketika jari-jari tangan kiri Shikamaru memasuki celah hangat diantara selangkangannya.

"hemm?" gumam Shikamaru sambil terus menikmati bukit kembar Temari yang menggairahkan itu.

"Shika…,ohhh.." mendengar desahan tertahan Temari membuat Shikamaru melepaskan kulumannya dari dada Temari dan menatap mata jade istrinya itu.

"aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau mendadak menjadi pendiam disaat seperti ini," sambil masih terus mempermainkan jarinya di selangkangan Temari, "aku ingin kau tetap cerewet seperti biasanya, berisik dan berteriak memanggil namaku dengan suara keras."

"ohh..ohhh..ahh..shika, ah.." temari hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan untuk menikmati sensasi jari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menarik jarinya yang telah basah dengan cairan kental Temari dari dalam celah lembab itu. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap batang kejantanannya seperti mempersiapkan senjata untuk berperang. "kalau mulut cerewetmu itu mau mengeluarkan suara keras, mungkin ini bisa membantu."

Dengan begitu Shikamaru segera melebarkan kedua paha Temari dan memposisikan diri diantaranya. Setelah merasakan cukup pas dengan sekali hentakan keras ia berhasil memasuki Temari dan menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Kemudian dengan kasar Shikamaru terus melaju menumpahkan semua hasratnya hingga ia puas dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Shikamaru turun dari lantai atas dengan keadaan rapi. Telinganya yang bertindik itu tidak sengaja mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir putranya Shikadai. Ia yang tadinya ingin segera berangkat kerja mengurungkan niatnya dan ingin mengintip sebentar mencari tahu penyebab gerutuan anaknya.

Diruang keluarga ia melihat Shikadai yang sedang duduk di depan ibunya. Temari tampak sedang sibuk mengepang rambut hitam panjang Shikadai. Dan wajah anak putranya itu tampak lebih feminim. 'Tunggu, feminim? Apakah putranya itu sedang dipakaikan make-up?!'

"Temari, apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Shikadai?!" teriak Shikamaru panik.

Mendengar suara ayahnya membuat Shikadai langsung menoleh dengan tatapan memohon, "Ayah, selamatkan aku!"

"aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku ingin anak perempuan, jadi sekarang aku hanya membayangkannya saja," jawab Temari santai sambil mencoba memasangkan jepitan bunga krisan dirambut Shikadai yang telah selesai dikepangnya. Namun belum sempat jepitan itu menyentuh rambut hitam Shikadai pergerakan Temari terhenti karena _kagemane no jutsu_ Shikamaru. Yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membebaskan putranya dari hal nista ini.

Shikadai yang telah terlepas dari intimidasi ibunya langsung saja bangkit dan berlari kearah ayahnya meminta perlindungan. "Ayah! kau berikan saja ibu cerewet itu anak perempuan supaya tidak menggangguku lagi," mohonnya kepada Shikamaru.

* * *

Dikantor hokagepun Shikamaru tampak tidak serius melakukan pekerjaannya, apalagi hari ini ia tampak uring-uringan karena tingkah laku Temari yang dirasanya mulai keterlaluan. Mencuri ramuan keperkasaan tanduk rusa dari gudang dan menukarkannya dengan ramuan rusa yang diberikan tetua. Apalagi ketika mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya yang ia dengan gampangnya terkecoh sehingga jatuh kelubang nafsu, terlebih ketika ia mengingat menumpahkan semua cairannya kedalam rahim Temari tanpa perlindungan sama sekali. Dan tadi beraninya perempuan itu mendadani anak laki-lakinya seperti gadis.

Naruto yang berada seruangan dengannya pun sering terkena imbas sikapnya yang kurang stabil ini, walaupun masih bisa ditutupinya dengan baik.

Ketika malam hari saat ia pulang, Shikamaru mendapati Temari sedang berbincang dengan dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya masih berumur awal duapuluh. Ketika semakin mendekati kediamannya ia semakin jelas melihat kedua pemuda tadi yang merupakan shinobi dari desa Suna, hal tersebut terlihat dari tanda pengenal dan pakaian mereka.

"apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya Shikamaru langsung setelah kedua pemuda tadi pergi,"kau sepertinya terlihat gembira."

"oh, mereka hanya mengantarkan titipan dari Kankuro untuk Shikadai." Jawab temari sambil lalu masuk kedalam rumah, "selain itu mereka tadi memujiku mengatakan kalau aku masih sangat cantik dan awet muda."

"kalau begitu mata kedua pemuda itu pasti bermasalah karena sering kemasukan pasir Suna," Shikamaru menyahuti dengan nada meremehkan yang membuat Temari jengkel mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah melewati malam panas tempo hari, akhirnya Shikamru telah diijinkan kembali untuk tidur didalam kamar bersam Temari. Langit malam sudah sangat larut, namun sepasang manusia masih belum bisa tertidur walaupun mata mereka terpejam.

"Shikamaru," panggil Temari memecahkan keheningan, "kau tahu, salah seorang dari pemuda Suna itu tadi pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dulu."

Temari tahu walaupun Shikamru tidak menyahut namun pria itu mendengarkannya, "saat itu baru saja selesai berperang, dan pemuda itu masih berada di bangku akademi namun dia dengan berani mendeklarasikan rasa sukanya padaku didepan orang-orang desa yang menyambut kepulangan kami."

Senyum Temari tercetak di bibirnya saat ia mengingat masa lalu, "tapi lihat sekarang, bocah itu telah tumbuh mwnjadi lelaki muda dewasa yang tampan dan gagah. Alangkah senangnya aku mendengar pemuda seperti mereka masih memujiku."

"cih, apanya yang cantik?! Perempuat tua cerewet sepertimu terlalu genit dengan yang muda-muda sepertiku." Ucap Shikamru ketus masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak mau mengakuinya dia sedikit jengkel tadi saat Temari sedikit merona ketika berbicara dengan para pemuda itu, apalagi mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut temari saat ini. Lagian ia merasa cukup muda, secara umurnya yang memang dibawah Temari tiga tahun.

"maksudmu itu kau?" ck, temari mulai merendahkannya lagi, "walaupun kau lebih muda dariku, tapi penampilan dan gairah hidupmu itu seperti lelaki tua yang umurnya sepuluh tahun diatasku. Kau Cuma beruntung aku jatuh cinta dengan strategi cerdik yang ada diotakmu saat itu."

"kalau hal dulu itu terjadi sekarang aku pasti sudah memilih pemuda tadi yang bernama Senyaku. Dari namanya juga kan sudah terdengar kalau dia itu ahli dalam strategi," Temari menambahkan, "apalagi dia itu keponakannya senseiku dulu, jadi aku yakin Senyaku dapat mengikuti jejak pamannya Baki si ahli strategi militir Suna."

Shikamaru segera saja berbalik dan mengukung tubuh Temari. Posisinya sekarang sudah berada diatas tubuh Temari dan kedua tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Temari diatas kepala. Saat ini sangat kesal kepada istrinya itu.

"tidak ada seorangpun yang lebih ahli dalam menyusun strategi dibandingkan Nara shikamaru!" ucapnya memperingatkan dan kemudian membungkam bibir Temari yang ingin membantah dengan ciuman.

"hmmmpppp…lepas!" teriak Temari seraya mendorong Shikamaru. Namun Shikamaru kembali menciumnya dengan kasar.

Melihat Temari yang mulai terlena, Shikamaru tersenyum kemudian mencium leher jenjangnya, menjilatnya dan sesekali mengigitnya. Shika terus menjelajahi leher Temari dengan bibir mungilnya membuat Temari kegelian, "sshh Shika hentikan" bisik Temari sambil berusaha mendorong badan Shika dari tubuhnya.

"mmphh..tidak mau" bisik Shika dengan nada sensual tanpa melepaskan ciumanya dileher Temari yang mulai bertebaran bercak merah.

Shikamaru yg sudah tak tahan lagi dengan desakan kejantananya segera melepaskan pakaiannya dan Temari. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menaikkan bra Temari, menampakkan kedua payudaranya kemudian memilin-milin puncak yang merah sehingga membuat Temari menggelinjang. "Ouhh…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Temari sadar kalau Shikamaru memasukkan jarinya yang tadinya merabai setiap inchi kulitnya kedalam lubang rahasianya yang lembab dan mengobok-obok segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana. Membuat Temari mendesah lebih keras lagi. "Aahh… engh.."

Melihat wajah Shikamaru penuh kemenangan itu membuat Temari ingin balas dendam. Perlahan-lahan, satu tangannya ia turunkan dari bahu Shika, meraba perutnya dan kemudian meraba kejantanannya. Temari meremas-remas benda itu yang saat ini terasa mengeras di tangannya tersebut.

"Oouuhhh…" desah mereka bersamaan kerena Shikamaru juga tidak sengaja menggit sebelah puncak dada Temari yang ia kulum. Merasakan gairah yang semakin menuntut akhirnya Shika memperbaiki posisi mereka untuk dapat meraih kepuasan bersama.

Shikamaru menggenggam juniornya kemudian berusaha memasukannya ke lubang Temari tanpa beranjak dari atas tubuh Temari dan bibir mereka kembali saling berpangutan mesra.

xxx

Shikamaru memandangi wajah istrinya yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan karena aktifitas mereka tadi malam. Wajah penuh kepuasan dan senyum tercetak dengan sangat jelas. Kini shikamaru baru tersadar kembali bahwa istrinya itu telah berhasil mengoyak-ngoyak harga dirinya dan sekali lagi telah terjebak dengan rencana Temari.

Kali ini dengan penuh tekat ia akan memutuskan untuk mengintrogasi istrinya itu ketika bangun. Ia begitu penasaran apa yang membuat Temari mendadak menginginkan anak perempuan. Yang usut punya usut keinginan Temari muncul hanya karena melihat kemesraan Hinata dan Himawari.

'Awas kau Naruto! Kalau saja kau tidak melaini dengan mempunyai anak dua perempuan merepotkan ini tidak akan selicik sekarang.' Sambil bergumam Shikamaru pergi berangkat kerja dengan menyusun strategi untuk melampiaskannya ke Naruto.

 **Flashback off.**

"Ya, jadi hanya karena itu kau menjadi menyiksaku?!" tunjuk Naruto kesal kearah Shikamaru.

"Tapi Shikamaru, apakah aku bisa meminta ramuan rusa yang kau ceritakan tadi?" mohon Naruto setelahnya dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

Langsung saja Nandaime itu mendapat tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang kesal dengan isi otak Naruto. Sedangkan Sai hanya menatap prihatin hokage yang telah tergeletak itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author note :** terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menantikan kelanjutannya :) :)

Untuk pairing kali ini author cukup bingung membuat alur ceritanya, sekalinya dapat malah jadi kepanjangan seperti ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Dalam adegan lemon ShikaTema author juga sudah berusaha lebih dari chap sebelumnya sampai-sampai jari author jadi keriting mengetiknya. Jujur belum sanggup, hehehe..

Untuk yang menantikan pairing Sasusaku diharap masih harus bersabar ya.. semoga chapter kali ini juga bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian..

Makasih loh buat reviewnya: williewillydoo, notorius, Byakugan no Hime, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, beautifullcreature, nomera, Sondankh641, looklivewithlove, Greentea Kim, yuki, ScarletSherry, Marciana, Naraaa, ST, undhott, Virgo Shaka Mia, Nurulita as Lita-san, luxianapmega, Mustika447, hikarishe.. kalian menjadi semangatku!


	4. My Annoying Pink Wife (SasuSaku)

Yang menunggu sasu-saku muncul kepermukaan mana nih tepuk tangannya? Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan EYD, minim humor dan chapter panjang yang membosankan.

My annoying pink wife

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke-Sakura

Sasuke merapikan kembali jubahnya karena tadi sempat tersingkap saat menendang Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa bereaksi seperti itu, ia hanya tidak mau pikirannya menjadi terkontaminasi dengan semua pemikiran bodoh dan mesum sahabatnya itu.

"Thank you," ucap Shikamaru kepadanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas bantuan menghajar sang hokage mesum. Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya, ia tetap memasang tatapan stoicnya.

"apakah kalian tidak keterlaluan?" Sai menanggapi tidakan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke itu.

"Ka-kalian ja-jahat sekali padaku," Naruto meringis kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit, Sai yang melihat hokage itu ternyata baik-baik saja dan tidak pingsan sedikit bernafas lega. Ya, iyalah secara Naruto itu hokage punya biju ekor sembilan pula jadi gak mungkinlah bisa k.o hanya perkara tendangan.

"Kau juga Sasuke-Teme, kenapa ikut menendangku?!" protes Naruto akhirnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk tidak terima ke wajah Sasuke, tingkah hokage ini persis seperti anak kecil.

"mungkin Uchiha-san hanya teringat karena si pink jelek itu berhasil mengintimidasinya." Sasuke lantas memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Sai atas ucapannya tersebut. Selain karena ia tidak suka mendengar Sai menyebut istrinya seperti itu, Sasuke juga tidak terima kalau ia dianggap bisa dikuasai oleh orang lain walaupun itu istrinya sendiri.

Hellowww, dia itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah terkenal tidak akan pernah mau dikuasai, diperintah apalagi sampai diintimidasi. Ia tidak akan sudi!

"kau benar Sai! aku tidak percaya kalau Sakura-chan yang ganas itu tidak melakukan apapun kepada si Teme ini," Naruto sependapat dengan pria berkulit pucat itu, "Sasuke, Sakura-chan pasti telah menekanmu dengan beringas." Tuduh Naruto disertai dengan senyuman mengejek ke rekannya itu.

"aku tidak suka ditekan oleh siapapun!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"kalau begitu ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu," pinta Shikamaru yang kelihatannya sedikit penasaran untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sasuke bila hal-hal yang menimpanya dan Sai juga terjadi kepada Sasuke.

"aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun kepada kalian." Tolak Sasuke dengan datar, ia tidak suka menceritakan kehidupannya terlebih masalah intim yang sangat pribadi.

"Kau terintimidasi dan kau malu mengakuinya!" tegas Naruto dan Sai secara bersamaan.

'ck!' decak Sasuke kesal mendengar kedua orang itu yang seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataanya. "aku tidak bisa bercerita," kemudian Sasuke mengaktifkan mata sharingannya "aku akan memperlihatkannya pada kalian."

Setelah itu para shinobi itu telah terjebak didalam genjutsu Sasuke. Awalnya mereka sedikit bingung dan sedikit waspada namun setelah melihat bahwa mereka sedang berada di ingatan Sasuke, mereka menjadi tenang dan menikmati apa yang terlihat.

Genjutsu mode on:

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!" sambut Sakura dengan penuh semangat membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, karena saat ia membuka pintu apartemen mereka istrinya itu sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"hn, tadaima" balas Sasuke seraya memberikan tas selempang dan jubahnya kepada Sakura. setelah melepaskan sepatu ninjanya ia masuk kedalam rumah yang diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Sarada-chan baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang bersiap," jelas Sakura yang seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke yang melihat ruang keluarga sepi, "Sasuke-kun juga mandilah, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama ne."

Mengikuti perintah istrinya itu ia segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, ia lantas melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya tanpa kesulitan walaupun dengan satu tangan saja. Dilihatnya bak berendam telah penuh dengan air hangat yang telah disediakan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke tampak rileks menikmati hangatnya air memijat seluruh tubuhnya. Hari ini ia tidak banyak melakukan aktifitas hanya menemani dan membimbing Boruto berlatih, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya serasa pegal semua.

Xxx

"Papa, apakah hari ini kau juga melatih Boruto?"

Putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu mengajukan pertanyaan kepada ayahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang bersantai diatas sofa menikmati waktu kebersamaan ayah-anak sembari menunggu cemilan penutup dari Sakura.

"nah, silahkan…" Sakura meletakan sepiring penuh dengan irisan buah tomat diatas meja yang diletakan didepan sofa ruang keluarga itu, "kalian berdua lanjutkanlah mengobrol" kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk membereskan meja makan yang masih berantakan.

"Sarada, bisakah kau nanti membantu mama untuk menyuci piring setelah selesai berbicara dengan papamu?" pinta Sakura kepada putrinya itu sambil membawa perlengkapan makan yang sudah kotor itu kearah dapur.

Beberapa detik kemudia Sakura sudah muncul kembali, "mama akan mandi, badan mama sudah lengket semua."

Melihat anggukan kepala Sarada tanda putrinya itu akan melakukan perintahnya, Sakura segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Xxx

Semua perlengkapan makan sudah dicuci bersih oleh Sarada, maka sebab itu ia dan Sasuke yang menemaninya memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena malampun sudah semakin larut.

"Selamat malam papa," pamit Sarada sebelum memasuki kamarnya yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke sebelum berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya dengan Sakura.

'Srek' suara pintu bergeser membuat Sakura yang baru selesai mandi dan hendak memilih pakaian tidur dibuat terkejut. Sakura membalikan badannya kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, namun tanpa disangkanya handuk yang sedang dipakainya tersangkut pintu lemari kemudian terlepas dari tubuhnya yang polos.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura segera berbalik memunggungi penglihatan Sasuke seraya mengambil handuk yang terlepas itu. Kondisi handuk yang terjatuh membuat Sakura terpaksa harus menungging sehingga ia tanpa sadar telah memamerkan bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat dan kencang itu ke Sasuke.

Genjutsu mode off.

Sasuke segera menghentikan genjutsu miliknya, setelah memperlihatkan ingatan tentang kejadian tidak terduga tersebut kepada ketiga rekannya. Sasuke memperhatikan reaksi ketiga orang tersebut yang membuat dirinya terusik marah, "apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan?!"

Sai hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi mendengar suara gelegar Sasuke, namun kulit wajahnya yang biasanya sepucat kapas kini tengah merona merah. Shikamaru sendiri tidak berani melihat tampang sangar Sasuke saat ini sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tapi kedua telinganya merah padam seakan menahan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto dengan terus terang memperlihatkan wajah 'mupeng' dan hidungnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan darah mimisan.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika kini ia menyadari ketiga rekannya itu bereaksi terhadap tubuh polos istrinya. Semua cacian yang ia lontarkan bukan diarahkan kepada rekannya itu, melainkan itu ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri yang telah dengan ceroboh. Ia akan mengutuki dirinya sendiri kalau sampai hal ini sampai ketelingga Sakura, ia pasti dihajar habis-habisan.

Suasana di ruangan hokage lantas menjadi hening seketika. Mereka semua sepertinya tampak kikuk satu sama lain apalagi untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, sebaiknya ini dihentikan." Sasuke mencoba menghindar dan ingin pergi dari kantor hokage melalui jendela seperti ia datang sebelumnya.

Namun sebelum niat Sasuke itu terlaksana, Naruto dengan sigap menghentikannya. "Aa, kita masih belum selesai Teme. Kau masih bisa menceritakannya pada kami, tak perlu melakukan hal seperti tadi."

Shikamaru dan Sai menganggukan kepala mereka setuju, kerena masih penasaran dengan apa yang menimpa Sasuke.

"kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu dengan kejadian dihari setelah yang tadi saja," bujuk Naruto supaya Sasuke bersedia melanjutkan. Padahal dalam hati Naruto masih berharap agar Sasuke melanjutkan genjutsunya saja karena ingin melihat kelanjutan dari kejadian tadi. Ckckck, dasar mesum!

Setelah melalui proses bujuk rayu yang dilayangkan Naruto, serta sedikit sentuhan kata-kata meremehkan dari Sai dan Shikamaru akhirnya lelaki dengan harga diri tinggi yang bernama Sasuke bersedia untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Flashback story dimulai.

Dipagi berikutnya Sakura tampak sibuk berkutik didapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Hari ini ia sudah berencana untuk memasakan salah satu makanan favorit anak dan suaminya, apalagi kalau bukan nasi goreng dengan eksra tomat.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya wanita bersurai pink itu ketika membuka kulkas dan mendapati lemari pendingin itu tengah kosong. Oke, ralat bukan kosong tapi tomat-tomat yang kemarin dibelinya saat belanja bersama temannya telah raib entah kemana. Buah-sayur merah itu hilang tak bersisa.

"mama apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Sarada yang baru bangun itu datang menghampiri Sakura ke dapur, ia hendak membantu ibunya itu.

"sarada, apakah kau tau kemana perginya tomat dikulkas ini?" tanya Sakura balik sambil menunjukan wadah yang biasa digunakan menyimpan tomat telah kosong.

"aa..itu.." melihat Sarada yang terlihat gugup membuat Sakura yakin hilangnya tomat dari kulkas pasti ada hubungannya dengan putrinya itu. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sarada, tak lupa ia juga memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada putrinya itu.

"tadi malam saat aku mencuci piring di dapur, papa datang untuk meminta air minum," Sarada mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi malam karena tidak tahan melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari ibunya itu, "saat membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin aku dan papa melihat tomat-tomat itu."

"kami berdua sangat tergiur melihatnya mama, jadi aku dan papa memutuskan mengambil tomat-tomat itu selagi mama mandi." Sarada juga merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke, karena janji untuk merahasiakan pencurian kecil mereka terpaksa dibongkar olehnya.

"Sakura, kenapa tidak ada sarapan d-" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang menghampiri ibu dan anak itu ke dapur untuk mencari sarapan. Namun kalimat Sasuke terhenti karena melihat aura tidak bersahabat dari istrinya itu.

"kalian berdua!" teriak Sakura garang kepada anak dan suaminya. Jadilah pagi ini Sasuke dan Sarada menerima sarapan berupa ceramah panjang dari Sakura tentang tidak boleh mencuri serta efek terlalu makan tomat yang dapat membuat perut sakit.

Xxx

Sasuke mendapati istrinya sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Sakura tampak baru saja selesai berbelanja, karena dikedua tangannya terdapat kantongan yang berisi buah dan sayur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara berat Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget. Tampaknya Sakura sedang termenung sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya, lagi pula ia dari tadi hanya berdiri menatap pintu dengan pandangan kosong.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sasuke kemudian berinisiatif membukakan pintu bagi mereka kemudian membantu Sakura untuk mebawa salah satu kantung belanjaan kedalam rumah.

"kau tadi tampak sedang melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke lebih lanjut, ia sepertinya tidak mudah melepaskan suatu topic sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari Sakura.

"tidak ada apa-apa _anata_ , aku hanya kepikiran tentang rumah kita yang masih belum selesai dibangun itu," jawab Sakura seraya merapikan belanjaanya dan memasukan buah dan sayur kedalam kulkas. Saat hendak memasukan tomat yang baru dibelinya Sakura langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya, "jangan coba untuk menyentuh tomat-tomat ini tanpa ijinku Sasuke-kun!" ancamnya.

Hanya gumaman kecil yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai respon, yang maknanya tidak jelas apakah ia menuruti atau tidak perintah istrinya itu. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu sisi dinding pintu dapur, ia merasa istrinya itu masih ingin berbicara hal lain padanya.

" _Anata,_ apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku meminta para kuli bangunan itu untuk menambah beberapa kamar lagi di rumah kita?" tanya Sakura halus takut Sasuke tidak menyutujuinya. Menambah ruangan berarti menambah uang keluar sebagai biayanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit tidak enak hati, akibat ulahnya hampir setahun yang lalu yang dengan gegabah tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah pada putrinya mengakibatkan rumah mereka hancur rata dengan tanah. Keluarga mereka setahun ini terpaksa berhemat walaupun upah yang diterima Sasuke saat misi panjang bertahun-tahun cukup banyak tapi tetap saja. Jadi selama proses pembangunan rumah mereka kembali yang sampai saat ini belum selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa sebauh apartemen dulu.

Melihat Sasuke mengangguk kecil tanda pria itu menyutuji keinginannya, langsung saja membuat Sakura tampak girang. Wanita berambut pink itu segera melompat kearah Sasuke bergelanyut seperti anak monyet, kaki dan tangannya memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke heran karenanya padahal ia hanya menyetujui menambah kamar saja. Dia tidak tahu saja pemikiran Sakura tentang setuju menambah kamar baru berarti setuju menambah anggota uchiha baru di keluarga mereka.

Xxx

Diam-diam Sasuke terus memperhatikan kelakuan Sakura yang tampak aneh. Sakura seperti sedang kebingungan dan gelisah, raut wajahnya juga dari tadi berubah-ubah menampilkan wajah-wajah yang terlihat lucu dimata Sasuke. Sesekali wajah istrinya itu menampilkan raut berpikir, kemudian sedih, berubah lagi menjadi ceria, merengut, kecewa, tertawa, begitu seterusnya berubah-ubah hingga terkadang memunculkan tatapan mesum sambil terkikik mencurigakan. "Annoying," dengus Sasuke melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedang mengingat pertemuan tidak sengajanya tadi bersama Ino dan Temari. Kedua wanita itu tampak sangat bersemangat menunjukan keinginan untuk segera memiliki anak kedua. Hal ini membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi sedikit tidak tenang, ia ragu apakah ia juga harus mengajak Sasuke mendiskusikan hal itu juga.

Mempunyai satu anak saja sebenarnya tidak masalah buat Sakura, apalagi putri secantik Sarada itu sudah cukup baginya. Hanya saja perkataan-perkataan Ino saat berkunjung ke kliniknya terus memprovokasi pemikirannya. Ia terus-terusan dicekcoki mengenai Uchiha harus mempunyai keturunan laki-laki, Sasuke yang tidak berselera lagi padanya hingga Sasuke yang kemungkinan memilih perempuan lain diluar sana untuk melahirkan keturunan Uchiha. Itu semua membuat Sakura cukup stress, belum lagi tentang nasihat si gila Ino tentang trik menggoda suami.

Xxx

Kelakuan aneh Sakura ternyata tidak berhanti dihari itu saja. Sudah bebrapa hari ini Sasuke dan Sarada dibuat kebingungan dengan tingkah Sakura yang tak biasa.

Pernah suatu hari Sasuke yang sedang menikmati segelas the ocha hangat sambil membaca gulungan-gulungan kertas ninja dibuat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sakura.

Pada saat itu Sakura sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tampak serius membaca gulungan diatas sofa ruang keluarga. Sakura yang keadaan otaknya masih tercuci oleh perkataan sahabatnya mulai kembali memikirkan tentang garis keturunan klan Uchiha dan mulai berkembang ke hal-hal menyenangkan yang dapat dilakukannya dengan Sasuke jikalau suaminya itu meminta anak lagi padanya.

Hayalan Sakura itu berubah menjadi semakin liar, sehingga tanpa disadarinya ia perlahan bergerak kearah Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Semua hal yang dikiranya masih berada dalam pikirannya dengan perlahan telah dipraktekannya ke suaminya itu.

Kalau bukan karena suara pecahan dari gelas tanah liat yang terjatuh mungkin Sakura tidak pernah tersadar kalau ia telah menyerang Sasuke disiang bolong, terus diatas sofa ruang keluarga pula. Wajah Sakura pun langsung memerah padam ketika menyadari kelakuannya. Saat ia tersadar posisinya tengah berada diatas Sasuke menindihnya intim, salah satu tangannya telah memasuki kemeja sasuke dan meraba dada bidangnya dan sebelah tangannya sedang berusaha membuka kancing celana Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau menggangguku. Annoying!"

Dengan sigap Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri melepaskan Sasuke dari kelakuan nistanya dan berlari kedalam kamar untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia bersyukur putrinya tidak ada dirumah untuk menyaksikan hal yang menurutnya melakukan itu.

Namun dihari selanjutnya keberuntungan tidak sebaik itu kepada Sakura. Setelah seharian bertingkah seperti penguntit yang tergila-gila kepada Sasuke, perempuan berambut pink itu terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar suara putrinya yang keheranan saat mendapati Sakura sedang mengintip Sasuke yang mandi. "Mama, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Xxx

Tingkah Sakura tidak pernah berhenti membuat Sasuke merasa terheran-heran. Bukan itu saja, ia juga menjadi khawatir melihat istrinya itu yang berkealauan aneh beberapa hari ini. Apalagi saat kejadian Sakura yang mengintip ia yang sedang mandi dan membuat putri kesayangnnya Sarada menjadi syok.

Sakura yang terus mengikuti Sasuke pergi kemanapun sudah terlihat seperti bayangannya sendiri. Sasuke juga sadar bahwa Sakura terus memberikan tatapan curiga dan menyelidik kepada dirinya. Saat berpergian keluar rumahpun Sakura menjadi lengket serta mendadak manja padanya, seakan-akan ingin menunjukan kepada semua orang bahwa ia miliknya. Mengikuti pergi kemanapun membuat sakura terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang menggemaskan. Namun hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi terganggu dan risih karena di prihatikan terus-terusan. "Sakura…..," dengus Sasuke terganggu.

Saat ia bertarung melawan Boruto disalah satu sesi latihan mereka, Sakura yang secara terang-terangan mengikutinya membuat konsentrasinya terganggu sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Boruto. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka itu, ia tidak suka dikalahkan apalagi oleh anak si'baka Naruto.

Xxx

"Sakura jujurlah," pinta Sasuke begitu tiba di kediaman mereka setelah Sasuke mengakhiri sesi latihannya bersama Boruto lebih awal karena sudah tidak tahan dengan gangguan Sakura.

"emmm…," Sakura masih agak ragu untuk mengakui apa yang beberapahari ini menggerogoti pikirannya, "anu, Sasuke-kun apakah menurutmu klan Uchiha tidak membutuhkan anak laki-laki untuk mewariskan darahnya?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar. Namun dalam hatinya ia masih bingung lantaran mereka sudah lama sekali tidak membahas tentang kelestarian klan lagi.

"maksudku, kau tahu sendiri bahwa anak perempuan akan mengikuti klan suaminya nanti kalau sudah menikah, begitu juga dengan anak mereka. Jadi Sarada juga pasti akan me-"

"aku mengerti," potong Sasuke langsung karena ia tidak akan suka mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan istrinya itu. "aku juga sudah memikirkannya, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan anak laki-laki yang bi-"

Untuk kali ini perkataan Sasuke juga harus terpotong oleh suara benda keras yang terjatuh. Bukan sembarang benda melainkan sebuah tas sandang yang biasanya dipakai oleh Sarada ketika melakukan misi. Disana, telah berdiri Sarada dengan tatapan kecewa dan air mata.

"apakah itu maksudnya Papa tidak membutuhkanku sebagai penerus klan Uchiha? Karena aku seorang anak perempuan?!" tanya Sarada marah. Ia baru saja pulang setelah berlatih bersama Mitsuki dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan anatara ayah dan ibunya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri putrinya itu, sementara Sakura gugup merasa bersalah karena membiarkan putrinya mendengar perkataan mereka.

Sarada memundurkan kakinya selangkah ketika Sasuke hendak memegang pundaknya. Melihat itu akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjongkok dihadapan Sarada dan menatap kedua mata hitam putrinya itu penuh sayang. "Sarada, dengarkan papa…"

"Uchiha tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk meneruskan klan, Uchiha butuhkan hanya kau."

"Papa berbohong, papa sendiri tadi yang mengatakan kalau kau butuh anak laki-laki!" teriak Sarada tidak percaya kemudian lari menuju kamarnya masih dengan air mata.

Sasuke menatap kepergian putrinya itu dengan frustasi, karena ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Semua ini salah paham, ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyingung perasaan Sarada.

"emm.. _anata_ , sebaiknya biar aku susul saja Sarada kekamarnya. Tenanglah aku akan menjelaskan pada Sarada."

Xxx

Tok..tok..tok.. Sarada mendengar suara ketokan pada pintu kamarnya namun ia tidak peduli. Ia tahu itu pasti mamanya yang datang ingin menenangkan perasaannya.

"Sara-chan, mama masuk ya.." setelah pamit seperti itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri putrinya yang sedang telungkup menenggelamkan wajahnya yang menangis ke dalam bantal. Dengan perlahan ia duduk disisi tempat tidur putrinya itu kemudian membelai surai-surai hitam rambut Sarada denga penuh kelembutan.

"Kau ini kenapa langsung marah begitu?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sarada yang sudah mulai tenang dan tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "seharusnya kau mendengar dulu perkataan papa-mu sampai selesai baru memutuskan untuk marah atau tidak."

Walaupun masih dengan posisi yang sama Sakura tahu Sarada mulai merespon perkataannya.

"padahal tadi Sasuke-kun hanya ingin berkata kalau ia menginginkan anak laki-laki biasa untuk kelak kau nikahi, Sarada-chan" ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli. "Sasuke-kun itu sangat menyayangi Sarada-chan."

Sarada yang mendengar kata 'nikah' langsung bangkit duduk kemudian menatap Sakura heran, "apa maksudnya ma?" tanyanya penasaran.

"kelak disaat kau sudah dewasa Sasuke-kun itu tidak akan mengijinkanmu menikah, apalagi dengan klan yang hampir punah seperti kita ini. Jadi Sara-chan, papa-mu tidak akan membiarkan kau untuk menikahi Uzumaki Boruto."

"siapa yang akan menikahi si bodoh itu?!" bantah Sarada dengan cepat. Kedua pipi tembemnya kini telah memerah seperti buah kesukaannya karena mendengar godaan Sakura.

"hihihihi..," tawa kecil Sakura, ia cukup senang karena berhasil menggoda anaknya itu. "kau benar Sara-chan, siapa yang akan menikahi Boruto-kun? Karena kau keturunan Uchiha satu-satunya hanya boleh menikah dengan shinobi biasa yang tidak mempunyai klan." Jelas Sakura lebih lanjut.

"kenapa begitu,ma?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"itu supaya suamimu bisa memakai nama klan kita, dan keturunanmu juga dapat memakai gelar Uchiha dinamanya." Penjelasan Sakura membuat Sarada sedikit tidak setuju, dahinya juga ikut berkerut tanda sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"kecuali….," sambuh Sakura kemudian yang membuat Sarada tertarik penuh minat, "kalau saja kau punya saudara laki-laki, Sasuke-kun tidak akan membebani garis keturunan Uchiha padamu."

Xxx

Sasuke menatap pintu kamar Sarada penuh minat dan penasaran. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah masuk kesana dan melihat apakah putrid kesayangannya itu masih marah padanya atau tidak kerena Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sakura coba jelaskan kepada putrinya itu.

'ceklek' sura pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Sasuke. Terlebih dengan putrinya yang berlari kearahnya kemudian memeluknya erat. "maafkan aku, papa"

Sebagai jawaban Sasuke hanya membelai rambut Sarada yang masih memeluknya erat. Mengerti bahwa papanya memaafkannya Sarada mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata onix ayahnya yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh cinta.

"papa berjanjilah padaku," pinta Sarada yang dibalas anggukan kepala Sasuke, "berikan aku seorang saudara laki-laki."

Mendengar permintaan putrinya itu membuat Sasuke kaget tidak menyangka. Ia segera mengalihkan mata onixnya dari putrinya dan mencari keberadaan Sakura. "apa yang kau katakana padanya?"

Pertanyaan penuh selidik Sasuke hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman penuh makna dari istri berambut pinknya yang menyebalkan.

Xxx

Sepulangnya Sasuke dari melatih Boruto, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang tampaknya seperti berbicara pada seseorang. Namun di ruang keluarga itu ia hanya mendapati Sakura duduk sendirian sambil memegang benda yang menurut penjelasan putrinya adalah ponsel.

Ucapan salam Sasuke tidak dibalas oleh Sakura seperti biasanya, mungkin karena suaranya yang pelan atau memang karena istrinya itu yang terlalu asik mengobrol di telepon. Saat ini juga Sakura juga tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke disekitarnya.

"ah kau benar sekali Ino, para laki-laki itu terlalu sombong mengatakan bahwa mereka kuat padahal menghadapi kita saja mereka sudah kebingungan."

"….."

"dasar gila! Bagaimana bisa kau membandingkan kemampuan Sai dengan Naruto? Kita semua tahu pasti Naruto yang lebih unggul dan mampu bertahan lebih lama."

"….."

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura yang tampaknya asik mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, memutuskan pergi kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi. Setelah memasuki kamar ia masih bisa mendengar samar pembicaraan istrinya itu, namanya yang mulai disebut membuatnya sedikit penasaran sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Sasuke-kun? Dia saja yang seenaknya mengatakan kalau kata favoritnya adalah ' _chikara'_ padahal 'kekuatan' nya tidak sehebat itu kok."

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, saat ini Sakura tengah menatap kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dalam keadaan mati. Sakura sama sekali sedang tidak menelepon siapapun, ia hanya bersandiwara dan sasuke yang gaptek itu tidak akan curiga. Saat ini Sakura sedang usil untuk mencoret-coret ego suaminya.

"kau ini, mungkin Sasuke-kun belum menunjukan kekuatan yang seperti itu padaku. Begitu juga dengan Sai dan yang lainnya sehingga baru Naruto saja yang bisa membuat Hinata begitu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang dibesarkan agar terdengar jelas kedalam kamar.

"…."

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa dengan Sarada saja aku sudah senang apalagi dia secantik itu pasti membuat banyak pria muda nantinya yang mengantri kerumah kami untuk melamarnya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan istrinya itu tidak suka, terlebih ketika kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari bibir Sakura, "mungkin Sarada akan memilih untuk melahirkan anak yang banyak supaya klan Uchiha yang dicintainya tidak punah."

'ceklek' Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, ia menatap beringas Sakura yang sekarang sedang berpura-pura terkejut dan mematikan ponsel.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun kapan kau pulang? Kau membuatku terkejut." Seharusnya Sakura di beri penghargaan atas aktingnya ini.

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki mesum yang kau bicarakan untuk melamar Sarada!" geram Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura. "Sarada tidak boleh berkencan, laki-laki itu harus melangkahiku dulu!"

"tapi _anata,_ Sarada akan marah padamu bila kau melarangnya nanti." Sakura kali ini benar-benar licik, ia tahu betul salah kelemahan kecil suaminya itu adalah putrid mereka. Kalau ada hal yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke didunia ini adalah Sarada yang marah padanya dan sifat _annoying_ Sakura yang sangat mengganggunya.

"mungkin dia tidak akan marah jika Sarada mempunyai saudara laki-laki yang akan menghalau para laki-laki itu untukmu nantinya, _Anata._ "

Xxx

Sarada sedang ada misi bersama anggota timnya untuk menangkap seekor panda raksasa yang untuk kesekian kalinya terlepas. Sehingga saat ini menyisakan sepasang suami istri yang tengah bersantai karena sang pemilik klinik anak itu tengah meliburkan dirinya.

"Anata," tegur Sakura kepada sang suami yang dibalas dengan gumaman khasnya. "dahulu saat Sasuke-kun pergi berkelana mengelilingi dunia apakah kau bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini Sasuke kembali dibuat terganggu oleh Sakura. kali ini dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"atau saat kau pergi mencari jejak kaguya selama bertahun-tahun apakah Sasuke-kun juga bertemu perempuan lain?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. "Sakura apa yang sedang kau bicarakan kali ini?!" tuntut Sasuke tegas dengan mata yang menusuk tajam kearahnya. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat nyali Sakura menjadi ciut, padahal tadinya ia ingin memborbardir Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Setelah menarik nafas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua hal mengganggu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"se-sebenarnya ada yang mengusik pikiranku belakangan ini," mulai Sakura, "semenjak Sara-chan lahir aku tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke-kun menyuarakan keinginan untuk membuat Uchiha kembali besar seperti dulu lagi."

"pada awalnya aku mengira mungkin karena sarada masih terlalu kecil, kemudian karena misi yang kau jalani. Tapi setelah Sasuke-kun kembali sampai sekarangpun kita tidak membicarakannya lagi."

"selama bertahun-tahun aku percaya kepadamu _Anata,_ tapi sekarang aku tiba-tiba saja merasa curiga. Pikiran kenapa kau tidak mengungkit masalah keberlangsungan klan lagi mungkin karena selama kau pergi bisa saja kau menemukan perempuan lain untuk melahirkan penerus Uchiha."

"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, tapi ini membuatku ingin berkelana keliling dunia untuk mencari kebenaran bahwa diluar sana tidak ada perempuan lain selain aku."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura membuat Sasuke tertegun, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan berpendapat sampai seperti itu.

"Baiklah," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung, " kalau kau ingin berkelana untuk mencari kebenaran maka pergilah, aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Kali ini perkataan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terperangah tak percaya, "katakan padaku kau ingin memulai melihatnya dari mana?"

Sakura ingin mengatakan sejumlah desa dan Negara besar namun mengurungkannya. Ia berpikir kalau seandainya Sasuke memiliki anak haram di tempat seperti itu pasti akan tersebar dengan cepat dan sampai ketelinganya di konoha. Maka otak Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat nama beberapa daerah yang pernah disebutkan Sasuke dalam suratnya. " _Shinpuru!_ Desa itu, aku ingin kesana."

"baiklah," Sasuke segera mengaktifkan mata _rinnegannya_ sehingga membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia mengira mereka akan melakukan perjalanan biasay yang memakan waktu banyak, tidak terpikirkan olehnya Sasuke akan menggunakan jutsu teleportasi tempat seperti ini.

" _Anata,_ matamu…," Sakura sedikit kawatir bila mata suaminya itu dipergunakan untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

"…." Tanpa menjawab apapun Sasuke segara memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memindahkan mereka berdua ke tempat yang dipilih Sakura melalu teleportasi tempat. Mereka tiba disebuah desa kecil yang sangat sederhana. Disana mereka berkeliling sebentar untuk memuaskan hati Sakura. setelah tidak menemukan kecurigaan apapun ditempat itu mereka kembali berteleportasi ke desa selanjutnya yang dingat Sakura.

Sama halnya dengan didesa sebelumnya, didesa kecil itu Sakura tidak mendengar hal mencurigakan apapun. Begitu juga dengan desa-desa lainnya. Sakura kembali memutar otaknya untuk mengingat beberapa daerah lain disurat Sasuke. Kali ini ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya ke beberapa tempat yang pernah disinggung Sasuke dalam suratnya namun setelah sampai disana ia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari suaminya itu. Jadi ia berkesimpulan mungkin tempat itulah lokasi Sasuke menyimpan istri dan anak haramnya dan menghabiskan waktu.

Sasuke kembali membuka lubang teleportasi untuk mereka melalui _rinnegannya_ dan memindahkan mereka ke lokasi selanjutnya.

"auuh!" keluh Sakura karena terkena duri. Yaps, kali ini mereka berada dihutan gelap yang penuh dengan semak berduri. Sakura melihat sekitarnya kemudian melemparkan tatapan curiga kearah Sasuke, " _Anata,_ kau sedang tidak mengecohku dengan tampat seperti ini kan?"

Sasuke mendengus menanggapi, "kalau saja kau lupa aku kesini untuk mencari jejak Kaguya, bukan untuk mencari perempuan yang kau selidiki sebagai simpananku."

Mendengar sindiran sarkastis dari Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak enak hati. Perempuan itu segera meminta agar mereka berpindah tempat lagi ke tempat lainnya. Kali ini sepasang suami istri itu sedang berada didalam gua yang sepertinya didalam gunung berapi, karena Sakura melihat kawah-kawah magma dan sungai lava panas. Selanjutnya mereka terus berpindah lokasi dari gua dalam laut, padang pasir yang sangat panas melebihi Sunagakure dan sekarang di tempat yang memiliki tebing-tebing curam yang gersang.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah menurutmu aku akan membiarkan istri dan anakku berada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke ketus sehingga membuat Sakura lebih memperhatikan lingkungan baru disekitarnya. Wilayah itu benar-benar sangat gersang dan panas. Sakura hanya melihat tebing batu, tanah liat, semak dan binatang liar yang sedang kelaparan.

"kalaupun iya, mungkin aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke segera menarik pinggul Sakura kearahnya mendekapnya erat dan meraup bibir tipis Sakura yang terbuka karena terkejut.

Sasuke terus menciumi bibir isterinya lembut, menyampaikan cintanya lewat ciuman panas yang masih di kuasai olehnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam karena belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, atau dia masih kaget atas apa yang terjadi.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas setelah Sasuke berhasil menelusup lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura yang menurutnya hangat. Dia merasakan deretan gigi rapih istrinya dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

"Nggh…" Sakura mendesah tertahan karena dia malu dengan desahannya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya, Spontan Sakura mengambil nafas dengan cepat dan kupingnya mendengar deruan nafas Sasuke.

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura kemudian meciumnya lembut dan penuh sayang lalu lama-kelamaan menghisap kulit leher isterinya yang bersih, memberi tanda merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan atas istrinya.

Dan dengan sedikit kasar karena terburu-buru Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan badannya kesalah satu dinding tebing yang ada didekat mereka. Karena merasa sedikit kesulitan akibat perbedaan tinggi badan, Sasuke sedikit menekuk kakinya diantar kedua paha Sakura yang dipaksanya membuka. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan menyesuaikan tubuh mereka agar menjadi lebih nyaman. Tidak lupa kedua kaki dan tangan Sakura telah melingkar memeluk tubuh Sasuke agar peria itu tidak terlalu kesulitan menahan beban tubuhnya.

Kini bibir Sasuke telah kembali menjelajahi bibir tipis Sakura yang sudah mulai membengkak. Dada Sakura menjadi sesak karena dihimpit oleh tubuh tegap Sasuke.

Dengan menyangga tubuh Sakura ke tebing, perlahan telapak tangan lebar Sasuke merayap kebawah kearah bagian tubuh istrinya yang terekspos karena model bajunya yang memang terbuka dibagian situ. Tangan Sasuke semakin liar meraba perut Sakur dan terus merambat keatas menuju kedua bukit kembar Sakura. Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangan nakal Sasuke tapi tidak berhasil karena Sasuke sudah lebih cepat menangkup payudaranya dan hal itu membuat Soogoung mengerang kecil.

Sasuke mulai meremas dada Sakura "Arggghh" Sakura mulai mendesah kenikmatan sekaligus frustasi, Kenikmatan ini membuat kepalanya kosong dan dia seperti melayang. Sasuke semakin semangat meremas dada isterinya dan terus memperhatikan ekspresi terangsang istrinya membuat kelihatan sangat cantik.

Merasa mulai gerah, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura sebentar. "Sakura," mengerti akan nada seduktif suaminya itu, jari-jari lincah Sakura segera membantu menanggalkan kemeja yang dipakai pleh Sasuke. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke juga tengah sibuk membuka kancing simpul di baju Sakura agar memudahkan ia untuk meloloskan baju itu dari tubuh istrinya.

Sasuke mencar-cari pengait bra tanpa tali Sakura dan detik berikutnya benda itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Sakura, dan Sasuke melemparnya entah kemana. Sasuke menatap dada telanjang isterinya, melihat itu membuat Sakura malu dan ingin mentupi dadanya dengan tangan tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Melihat tubuh Sakura membuat kejantanan Sasuke memberontak ingin debebaskan. Dengan segera ia langsung melorotkan celananya berikut juga dengan celana putih Sakura serta dalamannya. Kini sakura telah telanjang sepenuhnya dialam terbuka.

Merasa tidak tahan, segera Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura dan menyuruhnya bertumpu pada tebing. "tu-tunggu Anata, kita sedang berada di alam terbuka," cicit Sakura karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan situasi saat ini.

"Hmm… tidak masalah, kita bisa bercinta di sini," jawab Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali, lagi pula tidak ada seorangpun manusia di tempat ini kecuali mereka berdua. Hanya hewan-hewan liar kelaparan yang sedang memandangi mereka penuh minat, namun itu pun tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang hasrat bercintanya sudah tak bisa ditahan.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura menyatukan diri mereka. Tangan Sasuke yang kuat merangkum pantat kencang Sakura. "Ya. Seperti itu." kata Sasuke serak. Kepalanya terlempar kebelakang karena kenikmatan yang hanya bisa ia rasakan. Kejantanannya begitu besar di jepit oleh lubang Sakura yang mungil dan manis. Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke bergerak sangat liar didalam sana untuk mengejar puncak hasratnya dan menumpahkannya seluruhnya didalam rahim istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau mau ke lokasi selanjutnya? Dikutub es bersalju, disana akan sangat dingin dan aku butuh kau sebagai penghangatku," tanya Sasuke seduktif dengan nafas masih terengah sehabis pelepasannya dan tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Sakura yang kelelahan langsung memerah malu mendengarnya, ia lantas segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta pulang agar bisa beristirahat.

Xxx

Sehari setelah pertualangan panas tuan dan nyunya Uchiha, Sasuke mendapatkan misi untuk mencari informasi sebuah kelompok misterius. Sakura mengamati pergerakan Sasuke yang sedang mempersiapkan barang bawaannya.

"Sasuke-kun ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu," rengeknya manja sedari tadi. Sakura masih menyimpan sedikit rasa curiga dan kawatir bilamana nanti diperjalanan misi kali ini Sasuke bertemu dengan perempuan lain.

"lagi pula Sarada-chan juga sudah meminta ijin untuk bermalam dirumah Choucho. Jadi ayolah ijinkan aku ikut…," namun tetap tidak mengindahkan keinginannya dan membuat Sakura menyerah, "baiklah, tapi Sasuke-kun harus makan terlebih dahulu baru boleh pergi."

Setelah melihat anggukan kepala Sasuke langsung saja Sakura pergi menyiapkan makanan, sedangkan Sasuke masih dikamar berkemas sambil membaca gulungan misi. Merasa dirinya sudah dipanggil tanda bahwa Sakura telah selesai menyiapkan hidangan Sasuke pun keluar bersama barang bawaannya.

'duk!' barang bawaan Sasuke jatuh begitu saja dari gengamannya karena jari tangannya serasa melemas. Kedua bola mata yang berlainan warna itu menatap nyalang kearah hidangan yang tersedia diatas meja. Disitu sudah terdapat Sakura dengan tubuh sepolos baru lahir terlentang diatas meja makan dengan ditutupi oleh irisan-irisan buah tomat.

Seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya Sasuke menghampiri hidangan special itu dengan hembusan nafas yang menderu cepat. Ia sedang terangsang berat, ia menelan air liurnya yg ingin menetes susah payah. Bukan hanya karena tomat-tomat kesukaannya yang terhidang tetapi juga karena istrinya yang seindah bunga sakura ini. tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke segera melahap irisan tomat yang ada di tubuh istrinya itu. Bibirnya dan lidahnya bergerak menyusuri setiap inci tubuh mulus itu untuk meraup tomat favoritnya. Sakura sendiri sudah mengeluarkan erangan-erangan erotis.

Saat ingin menyantap irisan tomat yang menutupi dada Sakura menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke, "ijinkan aku ikut dalam misi bersamamu," Sasuke bergeming mendengarnya, "kalau aku boleh ikut baru kau kuijinkan menyantap yang ini!" karena pening mendengar ocehan Sakura dari tadi dank arena perasaan 'lapar' sudah menguasainya akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dan dengan cepat ia menyantap hidangannya itu menyapu seluruh kulit istrinya itu sampai bersih tanpa noda.

xxx

Dengan adanya Sakura bersamanya di misi kali ini, semua terasa lebih menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Mereka dengan mudah menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan karena mereka mampu bekerja sama mengumpulkan informasi. Selama menjalankan misi Sakura juga bersikap professional dan tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, hanya saat ini saja di perjalanan pulang Sakuranya itu kembali cerewet dan mengganggu. Sakura terus saja berceloteh tanpa henti, mengungkit tentang kenangan masa lalu mereka saat berkelana bersama seperti saat ini.

Langit sudah gelap dan desa masih jauh, sehingga sepasang suami istri yang sedang didalam perjalanan itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bermalam dihutan. Mereka tidak membawa tenda seperti biasanya jika melakukan misi berteam, jadi Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membuka jubahnya dan menjadikan alas untuk mereka didekat sebatang pohon. Setelah meletakan bawaan Sasuke menyalakan api unggun kecil untuk menghangatkan mereka.

"aku akan berburu untuk makan malam kita, kau tunggulah disini" perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura. Tidak jauh dari situ Sasuke melihat seekor kelinci hutan yang sedang berdiam diri. Saat ingin melempar kunai kearah kelinci itu, Sasuke tersadar kalau kelincinya bukan hanya satu melainkan dua, dan kedua hewan itu sedang kawin! Seketika Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangkap hewan yang sedang birahi itu karena nafsu birahinya sendiri kini muncul kembali kepermukaan.

Ia menatap Sakura dari kejauhan, melihat perempuan itu sedang asik melemparkan daun kedalam api. Sasuke jadi teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat, dimana Sakura dan hidangan sepesialnya telah membuatnya hilang arah. Disaat ia ingin menuntaskan hasratnya Sakura mencegahnya dan mengigatkannya tentang misi ini yang telah terlupakan begitu saja. Sebagai ninja terhormat akhirnya ia terpaksa memendam perasaannya itu.

Namun mungkin inilah saatnya ia menuntut kembali haknya, membuka hasrat terpendam itu. Dengan sangat cepat Sasuke sudah kembali disamping Sakura yang membuat perempuan itu sangat terkejut, terlebihlagi saat Sasuke melucuti pakaian sehingga hanya meninggalkan celana dalam saja. Tanpa permisi Sasuke segera melahap payudara Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar itu namun sangat menantang apalagi saat mengingat tadi pagi dimana puncak payudara ini ditutupi irisan tomat.

"Argghh!" Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke mengecup putting dada kanannya yang sudah menegang lalu bergantian dikiri, mengecup di sekitar putting, menjilatnya. Kemudian Sasuke memasukan puncak dada kiri Sakura kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya lembut namun lama kelamaan keras dan penuh nafsu, sambil tangan kanannya meremas dada kanan membuat Sakura menggeleng frustaasi seperti disiksa kenikmatan.

"Sasukehh..ngghh..-khunn, ahh..Lagihh" Tangan Sakura tanpa sadar sudah dikepala Sasuke, menjambaknya halus, dan menekan kepala Sasuke, karena entah mengapa semakin lama Sakura menginginkan yang lebih lagi, Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati melayaninya.

Sasuke menarik ujung celana dalam Sakura sampai kelutut, tapi dia tidak mau mebuang waktu dan langsung meluncurkannya saja, dan celana dalam itu sudah terbuang. Sakura sudah full naked sekarang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terpesona dengan tubuh isterinya.

Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura, menggerakan pelan. "Argghh ahh sshhh ahh" melihat isterinya semakin terangsang Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya lagi kedalam lubang Sakura mengggerakan kedua jarinya asal.

Melihat kaki Sakura yang bergetar Sasuke segara mengambil posisi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, kemudian menyuruh istrinya itu berbalik menghadapnya. Setelah mempersiapkan posisi mereka, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk mendudukinya dengan kejantannya telah masuk kedalam Sakura. Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain.

Sasuke merasa dirinya terasa diremas lembut didalam kehangatan tubuh Sakura. dan tiba-tiba saja Puncak orgasme menghantam Sasuke cepat seperti biasa. Sedangkan Sakura masih belum mendapatkan kenikmatan itu. Dan saat itu datang, Sakura tidak bisa menahan erangannya. "Sasuukeee-khhuun!"

Ketika mereka melepaskan diri tanpa mereka sadari cairan mereka yang telah bercampur menetes ketika Sakura bangkit berdiri, mengenai gulungan laporan misi yang berguling keluar dari dalam tas akibat gerakan liar mereka tadi.

xxx

pagi harinya, sepasang Uchiha itu berjalan dengan begitu mesra dibawah lembutnya cahaya matahari. Kini mereka telah tiba kembali kedesa konoha hampir siang. Sebelum berpisah karena Sasuke harus mengantarkan laporan kepada hokage, ia terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Sakura ke klinik. Disekitar kelinik itu mereka melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain. Yang menarik atensi kedua Uchiha itu adalah dimana seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang melindungi kakak perempuannya dari anak laki-laki lain yang sepertinya tertarik dengan anak perempuan itu.

"lihatlah _Anata,_ bukankah manis sekali jika ada yang menjaga Sarada seperti itu?" Sasuke yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk, dalam pikirannya ia merasa bahwa Sakura memiliki tekat yang sama dengan dirinya untuk menghalau semua laki-laki yang mendekati putrid mereka sehingga menganjurkan untuk memiliki anak laki-laki lagi. Selain untuk melanjutakan klan Uchiha tentunya. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau itu hanya taktik Sakura, apalagi jauh dilubuk hati Sakura ia ingin melihat putrinya untuk segera dewasa dan jatuh cinta.

Flashback off.

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, dengan segera Naruto meraih gulungan laporan misi yang berada diatas meja dan membukanya.

"Temeeee…," seringai Naruto dengan sangat jahil seraya menunjukan laporan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi. Benar saja di lembar gulungan itu terdapat noda serta bercak basah yang sedikit lengket dan berbau. Terang saja wajah Sasuke saat ini sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya karena ketahuan berbuat mesum saat menjalankan misi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengotori laporan penting itu?!" tanya Shikamaru garang dan tidak percaya. Ia juga sudah mengepalkan tangannya ingin mengetok kepala Sasuke.

Sai juga menganguk setuju sambil bergumam mengejek, "Uchiha-san, aku tidak athu kau bisa se mesum itu." Sedangkan Naruto tertawa puas karena mengetahui perangai Sasuke yang tidak disangkanya itu.

 **TBC**

 **Author note :** SasuSakunya sudah muncul nih! Yang berbahagia mana reviewnya?

Author mau bilang terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menantikan kelanjutannya :) maaf kalau chapter kali ini sangat panjang dan terkesan membosankan. Berhari-hari author telah memutar otak untuk membuat alur cerita yang menarik dan humoris, tapi jadinya hanya segini. Semoga ini cukup menghibur ya..

Author merasa Sasuke itu sangat cool jadi agak susah bikin dia tersiksa, inilah Sasuke style! Nah buat yang penasaran tentang alasan para suami sebelumnya (shikamaru dan sai) nanti akan author jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya ya..

Melihat chapter ini n sebelumnya begitu panjang jadi merasa bersalah ke Sai-Ino deh.. yang suka pair ini mungkina akan nyempil lagi deh.. nah hutang humor chap ini author bayar di chap depannya..

Kritik dan sarannya please

Special thanks : Cuka-san, Niayuki, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, Kurogawa Daichi, login yuk, Esya. , Sondankh641, Druella Wood, ONE AY, erio, Namelia, Hiyori-chan, williewillydoo, looklivewithlove, Nnaraaa, widya-SSlovers22, ana, AnRe, Greentea Kim, mermaizing, Wiz-Land609, dara093.


	5. My Very Shy Wife (NaruHina)

Maafkan karena baru update, dan maafkan juga untuk cerita yang biasa ini, yang salah ejaan, typo, ooc bertebaran… author sudah melakukan yang terbaik jadi selamat menikmati membaca :)

My Very Shy Wife

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto-Hinata

* * *

HAHAHAHA…,tawa Naruto masih tampak menggelegar mengisi ruangan hokage itu. Ia sangat puas mendapati kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya seperti saat ini. Di dunia ini ada dua hal yang membuat daya kerja otaknya berputar dengan sangat cepat. Pertama adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'mesum' seperti yang telah diwariskan oleh gurunya si petapa genit. Dan kedua adalah rencana untuk menaklukan rival abadinya Uchiha Sasuke.

Hehehe, masih dengan cengegesan Naruto menanamkan kejadian hari ini di ingatannya, pada saatnya tiba ia akan menggunakannya untuk mengancam Sasuke supaya menuruti keinginannya. Si Teme itu pasti akan dibuat sengsara apabila Sakura mengetahui kalau suaminya tercinta membocorkan hal intim mereka terlebih dengan bukti nyata seperti yang terdapat pada gulungan laporan ini.

'plak' Shikamaru memukul kepala belakang Naruto sehingga jidat sang Nandaime terbentur kemeja kerjanya. Shikamaru paling tidak suka melihat orang yang menganggap enteng misinya walaupun itu misi ringan, nah ini si Sasuke yang baru diketahuinya memiliki mesum malah seenaknya. Oleh sebab itu ia melampiaskan ketidaksukaannya ke sang hokage yang sedang cengegesan senang, selain itu ia tidak mau mengambil resiko mengusik Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat tempramentalnya. Toh, mereka juga tidak terlalu akrab, jadi memukul Naruto adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Shikamaru kenapa kau memukulku lagi? Meja ini sangat keras ttebayo, kepalaku bisa pecah.." protes Naruto namun Cuma dibalas dengusan dari asistennya itu.

"hemm.. Uchiha-san, bagaima caranya kau bisa menaklukan si jelek yang bagai singa pemarah itu menjadi jinak seperti anak kucing?" Sai yang penasaran bertanya untuk mengisi keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"apakah kau bisa menuliskannya disebuah buku? Agar aku bisa membacanya untuk menaklukan istri monsterku yang cantik itu..," lanjut Sai lagi. Namun belum sempat Sasuke membalas dengan amarahnya yang mulai terpancing tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan hokage itu terbuka membuat orang yang didalamnya segera menoleh kesitu.

Chouji yang tadi membuka pintu menjadi bingung karena keempat pria yang ada disitu menatapnya, terlebih lagi Sai yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan ketakutan sehingga wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat lagi.

Yang membuat Sai berespresi seperti itu bukan karena kehadiran Chouji namun seorang dibelakang tubuh tambun Choujilah penyebabnya, seorang perempuan cantik yang saat ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimatanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang istri Yamanaka Ino yang terlihat marah. "Sai, siapa yang kau sebut sebagai monster?!"

Sai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah tidak bisa menjawab. Ino segera masuk keruangan hokage itu untuk menghampiri suaminya yang menghilang ketika dia bangun tadi. "Sedang apa kau disini?! Bukankah kau tidak ada misi? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat aku bangun!"

Dengan panik Sai segera saja meraih gulungan terdekat yang ada diatas meja kerja Naruto dan mengacungkannya kedepan wajah Ino. "Misi, a-aku mendapatkan misi medadak," Sai segera memberikan alsan agar bisa segera kabur dari Ino namun suaranya bergetar dengan gugup, "Kalau begitu aku akan segera berangkat."

Sai yang hendak pergi dihentikan oleh Ino, "Tunggu, sepertinya aku mencium bau aneh digulungan itu." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut menjadi _sweat drop_ , ia ikutan gugup. Saat tadi Sai mengacungkan gulungan itu kedepan wajahnya, Ino yang memang memiliki hidung peka karena terbiasa membedakan aroma bunga-bunga menjadi sensitive ketika mengendus aroma lain. Dengan cepat Ino segera mengambil alih gulungan yang dipegan oleh Sai itu guna memastikan penciumannya sekali lagi.

"Jangan!" teriak Shikamaru dan Sai secara bersamaan ketika Ino ingin mengendusnya sehingga membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Namun hal tersebut membuat Ino menjadi semakin penasaran dan ingin melanjutkan tindakannya. Kali ini sebelum hal itu terjadi Sasuke dengan sangat cepat meraih gulungan tersebut dan membakarnya dengan api _amaterasu_.

Chouji yang diam saja dari tadi sambil memperhatikan akhirnya buka suara, "sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa gulungan tersebut harus dimusnahkan seperti itu?"

"Hahaha, itu karena digulungan itu terdapat cairan cinta Sasuke-teme menempel disana!" Naruto menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat dan senang. Tapi hal tersebut hanya sementara saja, karena untuk sekali lagi sang nandaime harus menerima serangan double dari Shikamaru-Sasuke yang membuatnya tepar tak berdaya.

Hal tersebut membuat Chouji semakin bingung saja apalagi Naruto sampai kena hajar seperti itu, "cairan apa, kenapa bisa menempel?"

"itu karena Uchiha-san tidak bisa menahan nafsunya dan mencmbui Sakura dengan liar di hutan saat menjalankan misi," mulut dan otak Sai yang terkenal tidak bisa menyaring perkataan mana yang bisa diucapkan atau tidak berbicara sesukanya.

Darah Sasuke langsung mendidih dibuatnya, ia ingin menebaskan pedang kusanagi miliknya kearah Sai. Tapi sayang sekali hal tersebut tidak terjadi karena Ino lebih dahulu bergerak untuk menghajar suaminya itu, membuat yang ada disitu terkesip kaget. Dengan kesal Ino menghampiri Sai yang sudah tergeletak juga disamping Naruto, dan menyeret suaminya itu keluar ruangan sambil mengomel, "Seharusnya sibodoh ini juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke!"

"Hey, Sai sadarlah!" teriak Ino dengan suara keras walaupun sudah berada di lorong suaranya masih terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan hokage, "kau itu suamiku bukan sih? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berhasrat untuk mencumbuiku dengan liar?! Cepat bangun sebelum aku harus terpaksa menggunakan _Shintanshin no Jutsu_ untuk bercinta denganmu!" lanjut ino dengan tidak tahu malu walaupun terdengar samar.

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Chouji terperangah mendengar perkataan Ino, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap Sai selanjutnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia tergeletak dilantai sejak dikeroyok Sasu-Shika tadi.

Setelah suara Ino tidak terdengar lagi Chouji mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke-san apakah itu artinya kau akan memberikan Sarada adik?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu mendadak membuat Sasuke menjadi malu kembali, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tanpa berniat menjawab ia segera mengambil posisi di kusen jendela untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia menghilang Sasuke masih sempat memberikan peringatan kepada mereka tanpa berbalik karena menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"aku harap pembicaraan ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, terlebih lagi Sakura." tekan Sasuke dengan datar penuh ancaman.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto yg belum tersadar. Ia segera merasa menyesal karena sedikit khawatir, ternyata sang hokage malah mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk istirahat tidur siang.

"bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"tidak perlu khawatir kepada hokage bodoh ini, ia hanya tertidur. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari Chouji?"

* * *

Shikamaru dan Chouji memutuskan pulang lebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur di kantornya. Kedua pria ini berjalan beriringan menapaki jalanan didesa konoha menuju kediaman mereka dengan santai.

"Shikamaru," Chouji mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, "aku mendengar dari Karui, sepertinya istrimu berkeinginan untuk memiliki seorang anak perempuan ya?"

'Ck!' Shikamaru berdecak kesal karena Chouji mengigatkannya akan keinginan Temari yang membuat ia sedikit kerepotan belakangan ini.

"kenapa kau terlihat kesal, Shika? Bukankah kau dulu punya rencana untuk memiliki sepasang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan jika sudah menikah?"

"itukan hanya rencana saja," jawab Shikamaru malas seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, " lagi pula semua rencana yang telah kususun untuk hidupku menjadi berantakan hanya karena aku bertemu dengan perempuan merepotkan itu."

"maksudmu Temari-san?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan, "aku dahulu hanya berencana menikahi perempuan biasa yang tidak cantik dan merepotkan, dan sekarang aku malah berakhir menikahi putri cantik dari sunagakure. Memiliki anak perempuan lebih dahulu juga berantakan karena Shikadai hadir lebih dulu. Semua sudah tidak sesuai dengan rencana."

"oh, begitukah? Aku kira kau tidak mau memiliki anak lagi karena takut jika bayinya itu perempuan sehingga harus merelakannya dibawa ke sunagakure."

Perkataan Chouji tersebut membuat Shikamaru tersentak, mendadak kepalanya menjadi berat karena memikirkan hal itu.

Flashback on:

"kau tahu konsekuensi apa yang harus kau ambil jika menikahi putri desa kami?" tanya Kankuro sarkastik kepada Shikamaru, "apalagi kau itu adalah pimpinan klan di desamu."

Saat ini Shikamaru tengah berdiskusi bersama Sabaku bersaudara prihal niatnya untuk menikahi kakak mereka yang juga putri desa Suna yang tak lain adalah Temari.

"salah satu dari kalian harus mengalah dan berpindah desa. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kak Temari akan mengalah dan mengikutimu untuk tinggal di konoha, kami tidak akan bisa mencegah keinginannya yang keras kepala dan itu tandanya desa kami akan kehilangan putri. "

Kankuro masih berusaha menggugurkan niat baik Shikamaru tersebut sedangkan Gaara sang kage dari suna yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai adik terkecil mereka hanya diam saja. "jadi sebagai balasannya jikalau kalian nanti memiliki anak perempuan, kau harus rela untuk menjodohkannya dengan pria dari sunagkure agar putri kami yang hilang kembali."

Flashback off.

Shikamaru menjadi stress mengingat perkataan saudara iparnya tersebut, ia segera mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya, menyalakan dan menghisap nikotin itu dengan dalam. "kau ini Chouji, membuat aku pening saja. Mendokusai!"

* * *

Saat terbangun Naruto mendapati ruangannya kosong. Ia kesal karena mengetahui bahwa rekan-rekannya telah meninggalkan ia yang tadi tengah tertidur, terutama yang telah menganiaya dirinya tadi. Naruto juga tidak ma uterus-terusan berada di ruangan hokage sehingga ia memutuskan untuk ikutan pulang setelah meninggalkan salah satu bunshinnya bersama asistennya yang lain yaitu Moegi dan Udon untuk menstempel berkas-berkas.

"Tadaima," salam Naruto ketika memasuki kediamannya, ia mendengar derap kaki kencang yang menuju ke arahnya yang sedang melepaskan sepatu.

"Okaeri, otou-chan!" balas Himawari putri kesayangan Uzumaki dengan semangat untuk menyambut ayahnya. Setelah selesai melepas sepatunya Naruto langsung saja menggendong anak perempuannya itu, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Hinata yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tadaima, Hime-chan..," sapa Naruto kemudian yang membuat Hinata tersipu malu dipanggil seperti itu.

"okaeri Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan lembut sapaan suaminya itu.

"Otou-chan, kenapa hari ini kau pulang cepat?" tanya Himawari yang masih berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"itu karena otou-san ingin bermain bersama dengan Hima-chan. Otou-san merindukanmu, ttebayo." Jawab nNaruto seraya berjalan kearah ruang keluarga mereka, " dimana onii-san mu? Otou-san tidak melihatnya."

"Boruto-kun belum pulang dari berlatih bersama Mitsuki-san dan Sarada-chan." Hinata mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

* * *

Keluarga kecil Uzumaki kini tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Anak tertua mereka masih belum pulang sehingga mereka makan bertiga lebih dahulu karena si kepala keluarga sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar diperutnya, apalgi melihat ada ramen panas yang tersedia diatas meja makan itu.

Mereka menikmati makan malam sambil diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan yang didominasi oleh Himawari yang asik bercerita dengan kegiatannya sehari-hari kepada sang ayah. Untuk sejenak kegiatan mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara pintu rumah dibuka.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun, Boruto anak tertua keluarga ini memasuki ruang makan karena tadi mendengar celotehan riang dari adiknya berasal dari sana. Ia juga tampak kaget mendapati ayahnya yang sibuk sedang makan malam bersama dengan adik dan ibunya diruangan itu.

"onii-chan, okaeri!" sambut sang adik dengan riang kepada Boruto yang menampakan diri.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya," sapa sang ayah kemudian, "kemarilah, kita makan bersama ttebayo!"

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "apakah kau beneran ayahku?"

"tentu saja ttebayo! Kau ini, otou-san kan sudah berjanji untuk lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersamamu dan Himawari."

"okaa-san aku makannya nanti saja jadi tolong sisihkan bagianku, aku ingin mandi dan beristirahat dulu" pinta Boruto kepada ibunya tanpa menggubris sang ayah. "badanku rasanya pegal sekali, ttebasa!" katanya kemudian seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju lantai atas ke kamarnya.

Hati Naruto sedikit sakit mendengar perkataan sarkastik dari putranya itu, namun ia sedikit merasa lega saat melihat ada senyum tipis yang samar tersunging di bibir Boruto saat berbalik ingin pergi. Naruto tahu hubungannya dengan Boruto semakin hari semakin baik walaupun putranya itu masih saja bersikap pura-pura ketus kepadanya.

"Otou-chan," suara nyaring Himawari membawa Naruto kembali dari lamunannya. Putrinya ini masih asik saja berceloteh, " tadi Hima dan kaa-chan bertemu dengan bibi Ino, bibi Karui dan paman Chouji. Mereka sepertinya sedang mencari paman Sai yang menghilang," lanjutnya bercerita.

"Hima sangat senang karena bibi Ino bilang Himawari anak yang sangat manis dan ia ingin memberikan Inojin nii-san adik yang semanis Hima."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibikin-bikin tampak sangat tertarik kepada cerita putrinya dan disambut oleh anggukan semangat oleh Himawari. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat obrolan antara keduanya sambil mengelus surai indigo anaknya.

"kalau begitu apakah Hima-chan juga mau memiliki seorang adik? Nanti akan otou-san buatkan." Tanya Naruto kepada Himawari seraya melayangkan kerlingan nakal penuh menggoda kepada istrinya. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung saja malu karena mengerti akan maksud terselubung suaminya ituwajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Namun berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya, Himawari lantas berekspresi tidak suka, bibir mungilnya merengut dan kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada tanda tidak setuju dengan usulan ayahnya itu, "Hima, tidak mau punya adik!"

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui kunoichi lain yang tampak iri kepada Hinata adalah Himawari bisa bersikap seperti saat ini. Saat diluar rumah Himawari selalu bersikap manis dan menggemaskan karena sebelumnya sudah diperingatkan terlebih dahulu oleh ibunya agar bersikap baik dan sopan. Namun bila sedang berada dirumah seperti ini terlebih ketika ada ayahnya ia akan sangat manja dan keras kepala.

"kenapa Hima-chan tidak mau? Bukankah sangat menyenangkan punya adik, bisa bermain seperti Hima-chan ke Boruto?" tanya Naruto heran melihat perubahan mood anaknya.

Himawari menjadi sangat kesal ditanyai seperti itu, tanpa sadar ia mengaktifkan byakugan pada matanya yang menurun dari sang ibu. "Hima tidak mau punya adik, nanti otou-chan, okaa-chan dan Boruto nii-chan tidak sayang lagi kepada Hima!"

Naruto dan Himawari terkesip melihat amarah putri mereka yang baru mereka sadari memiliki sifat yang sangat pencemburu, terlebih lagi melihat byakugan yang telah aktif kembali.

"Otou-chan tidak mau kan Hima pukul seperti waktu itu?" ancam Himawari yang mengacu kepada kejadian dua tahun silam saat pelantikan Naruto menjadi Hokage. Suara dingin Himawari itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding ia tidak menyangka putrinya yang manis dapat berubah semengerikan ini.

"Himawari!" teriak Hinata, ia mencoba memperingatkan anaknya itu untuk menonaktifkan mata byakugan, "hentikan! Jangan bersikap seperti itu dan bertidak sopanlah kepada otou-san."

Himawari yang dipenuhi rasa takut kehilangan perhatian tidak mendengarkan ibunya. Dengan takut-takut Naruto mengambil posisi sedikit berjongkok dihadapan putrinya untuk menyamakan tinggi supaya bola mata safirnya bisa sejajar dengan bola mata Himawari.

"Ba-baiklah Hima-chan tidak akan ada adik, otou-san berjanji padamu" Naruto mengiyakan keinginan putrinya itu, "tapi Hima-chan juga harus berjanji kepada otou-san supaya tidak cepat tumbuh dewasa."

Naruto dengan sedikit licik menambahkan, "terutama Hima-chan tidak boleh jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain, selamanya menjadi putri kecil otou-san saja, ttebayo!"

Himawari yang mendengar hal tersebut segera mematikan byakugannya, kini mata safirnya menyiratkan kebingungan, "kenapa Hima tidak boleh menikah?"

Dalam hati Naruto mengucap banyak terima kasih kepada Sasuke, karena ia mengingat cerita sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya semua anak perempuan sangat takut tidak mendapatkan ijin dari ayahnya untuk menikah. "Hima-chan kan putri tou-san satu-satunya, jadi tou-san tidak mau cinta Hima terbagi ke laki-laki lain."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto itu, namun ia segera menjadi tersipu malu ketika mendengar kelanjutannya, " tapi kalau Hima-chan memiliki adik perempuan tou-san tidak perlu khawatir dan dapat mengijinkanmu menikah."

"kalau begitu kaa-san berikan Hima seorang adik untuk otou-san!" pinta Himawari dengan semangat kepada Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus apalagi ketika melihat seringai Naruto yang mesum itu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malunya Hinatapun bertanya, "apakah itu tandanya Himawari-chan saat ini mempunyai orang yang disukai?"

Himawari pun ikutan menjadi malu disuguhi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh ibunya, ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya untuk membenarkan.

"Eh?" reaksi kaget Naruto tidak menyangka putri kecilnya sudah menyukai anak laki-laki secepat ini. "Hima-chan jangan tinggalkan tou-san, kau tidak boleh mencintai laki-laki selain tou-san!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

Karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa malunya akhirnya Himawari berlari meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Naruto segera mengejar putrinya itu setelah tersadar dari rasa syok, "tou-san tidak akan jadi memberikanmu adik!" teriak Naruto lebih frustasi.

Saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya di undakan anak tangga, tiba-tiba saja ada tendangan dari langit yang mengenai pipi kanan Naruto. Hinata yang berjalan dibelakang Naruto dengan sigap menahan tubuh pria itu yang terhuyung agar tidak sampai jatuh.

"Boruto!" teriak Hinata memarahi kelakuan putranya itu, sang pelaku tendangan langit.

"Ya, lelaki tua! Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan memiliki anak lagi sedangkan kau sangat sibuk untuk bisa bermain bersama Himawari?" protes Boruto kesal, ia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya terbebani dengan mengurus satu orang anak lagi tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Setelah mengatakan itu Boruto langsung kembali lagi keatas menuju kamarnya, pintu kamarnya terdengar ditutup dengan keras.

Sebenarnya tadi Boruto tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara adiknya dan ayahnya. Ia tadinya ingin turun kebawah untuk makan karena perutnya sudah mulai kelaparan, namun rasa laparnya itu segera hilang karena mendengar rengekan Naruto.

Selepas ditinggalkan Boruto, Hinata segera mengecek permukaan wajah suaminya yang terkena tendangan tadi. Ia bersyukur karena tidak ada bekas luka ataupun lebam. Namun sang suami memiliki pemikiran lain, Naruto segera memanfaatkan momen ini untuk bisa bermanja-manja kepada Hinata yang memang sudah jarang dilakukannya.

"Hinata-chan, pipiku rasanya sakit sekali..," rengek Naruto manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kedada sang istri. Hinata yang melihat suaminya mulai manja hanya membiarkannya saja sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Hari ini aku juga diperlakuakan tidak adil oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke-teme, mereka seharian terus menghajarku habis-habisan sampai badanku juga ikutan sakit semua," Naruto mulai mengadu atas perlakuan yang diterimanya hari ini kepada Hinata dan kali ini dengan sengaja ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara celah payudara istrinya yang sangat besar itu.

"rasanya sakit sekali, Hime…" rengeknya semakin manja. Naruto juga semakin memperdalam kepalanya, ia menyeringai senang karena Hinata tidak menaruh rasa curiga kepadanya yang sebenarnya ingin merasakan dada empuk istrinya itu lama-lama. Saat Naruto mulai menggesek-gesekan permukaan wajahnya di payudara besarnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak peka ia malah hanya tertawa kecil karena menurutnya kelakuan Naruto sangat kolokan.

Baru saat kelakuan Naruto mulai nakal dengan menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan payudara besarnya yang masih dilapisi baju itu, Hinata baru merasa curiga bahwa Naruto memiliki maksud terselubung padanya. "Naruto-kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hehehe," Naruto nyengir kuda karena niatnya sudah ketahuan. "Hime, ayo kita buatkan adik baru buat mereka."

"Ta-tapi mereka kan tidak mau punya adik Naruto-kun..," jawab Hinata yang tergagap karena malu. Walaupun sudah menikah lama dan banyak perubahan namun sikapnya yang gampang gugup bila berduaan dengan Naruto masih sering terjadi.

"kau tidak mendengar Hima-chan terakhir tadi berkata apa Hime?" tanya Naruto penuh rayuan. Sebelum Hinata menolak lebih lanjut langsung saja dengan sigap Naruto mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu bride-style yang membuat Hinata terpekik tertahan karena takut kedengaran oleh kedua anak mereka. Dengan semangat empatlima Naruto segera membawa istrinya itu menuju kamar pribadi mereka untuk memulai kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Setibanya didalam kamar, Naruto meletakkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Kemudian Naruto mengambil posisi dengan Hinata yang berada di bawahnya. Siku Naruto ia letakkan di antara kiri kanan bahu Hinata sehingga mengurungnya dalam kungkungan. Tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menimpa Hinata. Naruto sangat gemas melihat Hinata, karena istrinya itu selalu berubah menjadi sangat pemalu seperti ini jika mereka sedang bermesraan padahal ini sudah entah kesekian berapa kalinya mereka melakukannya.

Naruto membelai dagu istrinya lembut kemudian mengecup bibir merona yang bergetar karena gugup. Bibirnya segera meraih bibir Hinata yang begitu menggodanya sejak tadi, menyesap lembut sepasang bibir yang selalu dirindukannya."Hinata, kau selalu manis seperti biasanya..'"

Ciuman mesra itu perlahan berubah menjadi panas saat lidah mereka ikut bermain, apalagi ketika Naruto membiarkan bibirnya menelusuri tiap inci leher istrinya. Sebelum kemudian mengecupnya dan menghisapnya di titik-titik tertentu yang berhasil membuat lenguhan Hinata meluncur dari bibirnya, "Argghhh, Naruto-khhunnn.."

"Kau sangat cantik Hinata-chan dan sangat menggodaku," Hinata tergagap saat ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya itu. Ia sangat yakin wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya begitu dalam, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"tubuhmu juga begitu seksi," kerlingan mata Naruto kini berpindah ke bagian dada istrinya yang tampak membusung,"apalagi bila kau tidak memakai pakaian, ttebayo..,"

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sejenak ke posisi duduk dengan kedua kakinya tetap mengapit kaki Hinata agar tidak kabur. Dengan tidak sabaran ia segera melepas pakaian yang ia pakai sehingga memamerkan dada bidang dan kulit tannya yang eksotis. Kedua tangannya juga dengan lincah membantu untuk melepaskan baju serta bra Hinata sekaligus dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang membesar itu.

Pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan Naruto kini membuat matanya kabur karena ditutupi oleh nafsu. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto meraup kembali bibir Hinata dengan liar, kemudian ciuman itu turun terus ke lehernya hingga ke belahan dada yang padat itu. Lalu, Naruto menciumi dada dan menghisapnya dengan liar "hmm... Hinata-chan, ini menggoda sekali...begitu besar… Aku nikmati ya?"kata Naruto

Sambil tetap menghisap dada Hinata, Naruto mencoba memelorotkan celana Hinata namun sedikit kesulitan. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap Hinata dengan senyuman jahil, " Hinata-chan kau belum pernah merasakan sensasi bercinta dilihat oleh banyak orang kan?"

Hinata kelihatan bingung dengan maksud ucapan suaminya tersebut, belum sempat ia bertanya ia kini telah mendapat jawabannya. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kini muncul sekitar sepuluh bunshin Naruto yang memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka. Hinata kini menjadi sangat malu karena ditatap oleh banyak orang dengan keadaan setengah telanjang seperti ini, walaupun itu hanya bunshin. Naruto segera memerintahkan salah satu bunshinnya untuk membantunya melepaskan celana Hinata sementara dia melanjutkan kembali menikmati dada istrinya.

Namun sebelum terlaksana, kegiatan mereka harus terhenti lantaran kaget dengan pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci terbuka keras oleh putri kesayangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Himawari, "tou-chan, Hima ingin tidur bersama tou-chan..,"

Untung saja jumlah bunshin Naruto cukup banyak sehingga mampu menutupi pemandangan nista ayah dan ibunya dari mata suci Himawari. Selain itu Himawari juga tampak sangat mengantuk dan terus-terusan mengucek matanya sehingga ia juga tidak menyadari begitu banyak bunshin ayahnya.

Salah satu bunshin Naruto yang paling dekat pintu segera berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Himawari, "Hima-chan ayo tidur dikamarmu, otou-san akan menemanimu ne..," kemudian ia langsung menggendong Himawari dan membawa gadis kecil itu kekamarnya meninggalkan TKP. Bunshin Naruto yang lain juga segera mengunci pintu agar kejadian mengganggu seperti barusan tidak terulang lagi.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita berhenti saja," cicit Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "aku sangat malu dan takut Hima-chan akan datang lagi."

"hemm?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "tenanglah Hime, kali ini tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita lagi." Setelah mengatak begitu dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan semua yang tertinggal menutupi tubuhnya, celana berikut pakaian dalam Hinata pun telah berhasil dipelorotkan dengan bantuan bunshin.

Kini Naruto tengah menguasai dada kanan Hinata sedangkan salah satu bunshin Naruto asik mempermainkan dada kirinya. Mereka memijatnya bersamaan, menekan puncak payudara itu dan membuat dada besar itu berloncatan. Bibir Naruto pun tidak tingal diam meninggalkan kissmark dimana-mana serta air liurnya pun membasahi permukaan yang lembut itu. Sedangkan bunshin yang lainnya hanya bertugas menonton.

"AAAARRGHH!" jerit Hinata ketika Naruto menggigit ujung payudarnya dengan keras hingga memerah. Setelah merasa cukup puas Naruto kembali mencium bibir Hinata sementara di bawah sana Naruto sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasukinya. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat merasakan milik Naruto mulai memasuki kewanitaannya.

"Nahhrutohh-khunn..," pekikan Hinata itu teredam didalam ciuman panas mereka. Dan dalam satu hentakan keras, Naruto berhasil memasuki Hinata sepenuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba peringatan, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pinggul yang seirama. Hentakan kuat, dalam, dan bertenaga membuat Hinata mendesah dan mengerang saat merasakan milik Naruto yang begitu penuh didalamnya. Kedua kaki Hinata melingkari pinggang Naruto sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat rambut kuning suaminya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, bodoh!" tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng Boruto menggelegar mengisi ruangan itu. Naruto segera melepaskan miliknya dan menutupi tubuhnya dan Hinata dengan selimut dengan cepat. Mereka berdua sangat kaget dan panik, para bunshin yang tadinya menonton pun sudah menghilang akibat rasa terkejut yang dialami Naruto.

Pintu kamar memang masih tertutup dan terkunci, namun bocah itu kini tengah berada di kusen jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Boruto tengah berjongkok dan mengambil posisi seperti ingin bertarung.

"Ka-kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, ttebayo" jawab Naruto gugup karena kepergok berbuat mesum oleh putranya. Sementara Hinata telah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala dengan selimut, tidak tahan untuk menanggung malu.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membuat masalah didesa kami?!" perkataan Boruto yang agak aneh membuat Naruto merengutkan dahinya bingung, "aku akan menghajar kalian karena telah membuat keributan!"

Setelah cukup diperhatikan kondisi kedua mata Boruto memang sedari tadi tertutup rapat dan ia mengoceh tidak jelas, "Hei, mau kema kalian?! Jangan kabur!" dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut bocah itu menghilang, pergi melompat dari jendela seperti ingin mengejar sesuatu.

Naruto yang melihatnya dibuat terheran-heran karena ternyata putranya itu sedang mengalami sleepwalker, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh anak itu, tapi kedatangannya benar-benar sangat mengagetkan.

Setelah Boruto menghilang, Naruto bangkit kearah jendela dan mengintip keluar kearah putranya yang sedang melompati rumah-rumah warga desa dalam tidurnya. Naruto tidak mau mengambil pusing karena ia mempunyai urusan lain yang belum selesai.

Dengan segera ia menutup jendela itu dan tak lupa menguncinya dan menghampiri kembali tempat tidurnya dimana terdapat istrinya yang menggairahkan sedang bergelung didalam selimut. Naruto segera menyibakan selimut tersebut menyisakan Hinata yang telanjang kebingungan karena tidak mendapati putranya lagi disitu.

"Hinata-hime ayo kita lanjutkan," Hinata tersentak karena dengan tidak sabaran Naruto segera menggendong tubuh Hinata. Ia sudah tidak tahan karena harus memendam hasratnya karena gangguan-ganguan tersentak. Ketika menggendong Hinata, Naruto menancapkan kembali miliknya yang mengeras kedalam lubang Hinata. Menaik-turunkan tubuh istrinya itu dan membuat Hinata kembali menjerit. "ahh…,eughhh.., Narutoo-khuuunn!"

"emmmhh, Hinata.." menggeram pelan, Naruto pun semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya, ia bisa merasakan Hinata akan keluar sebentar lagi. Akhirnya dengan bersamaan mereka mncapai puncak hasrat bersamaan, "ARGHHHH! Naruto-khunnn!"

"Aughhh.., Hinata-himeee.. AHH!"

* * *

Merasa tungkai kakinya mulai lemas, Naruto segera meletakan kembali tubuh istrinya keatas ranjang dan melepaskan dirinya. Ia dapat melihat cairan kepuasannya yang tertampung didalam karet pelindung. Naruto tersenyum puas, apalagi karena Hinata tidak menyadari ia sempat memakai karet pengaman itu setelah Boruto pergi tadi.

'hihihi' Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya kearah pembaca sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya. Ia tidak mau buru-buru punya anak lagi dan merusak momen penebusan waktu kebersamaan dengan Boruto serta Himawari yang saat ini sedang ia bangun. Lagi pula dengan begini ia bisa lebih sering mengerjai Hinata dengan alsan memberikan adik.

Naruto mengambil posisi berbaring disamping istrinya yang sudah ketiduran. Ia menatap wajah terlelap Hinata penuh cinta dan damba. Sebelum jatuh tertidur Naruto masih sempat berpikir, bahwa mungkin besok Naruto akan mulai menyusun rencana-rencana mesum dan bergairah lainnya untuk dia praktekan bersama Hinata. Membujuk Hinata untuk melakukan perbuatan nista di ruangan hokage misalnya, dan membasahi ruangan itu dengan cairan mereka. Naruto tidak akan pernah rela predikatnya sebagai salah satu shinobi termesum jatuh begitu saja ketangan Sasuke.

* * *

Pagi ini suasananya cukup ceria. Hinata yang dibantu oleh Himawari tampak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan, sementara Naruto dan putranya sedang asik bercerita mengenai mimpi Boruto tadi malam. Sekaligus mengorek informasi memastikan anaknya itu tidak melihat apapun.

"Kaa-chan, itu kenapa?" tanya Himawari kepada ibunya dari arah dapur yang dapat didengar oleh kedua laki-laki Uzumaki dari meja makan. "Kenapa dileher kaa-chan banyak sekali tanda merah seperti itu?"

Naruto segera menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, terlebih lagi karena ia diberi tatapan tajam oleh putranya yang sedang berada didepannya.

"Aa, ii-ini karena okaa-san digigit serangga yang masuk lewat jendela saat okaa-san tidur." Jawab Hinata dengan terbata karena gugup, Ia terpaksa berkata seperti itu untuk memberikan alasan. Sepertinya jawaban Hinata bisa diterima oleh Himawari, namun Boruto tidak mudah percaya begitu saja terlebih ketika melihat cara berjalan ibunya yang terlihat sangat aneh saat membawakan makanan ke meja makan.

"Ya, pria tua! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada kaa-san?!" tanya Boruto dengan garang kepada ayahnya yang sudah kikuk tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, "Apakah kau menyiksa kaa-san?!"

"Kami memakai kondom, ttebayo!" teriak Naruto sepontan tanpa mencerna pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Akal otaknya yang memang pendek tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

'Bruk!' Hinata langsung saja pingsan menghadapi kenyataan ini, ia sangat malu. Dengan panik Naruto segera menghampiri istrinya itu, "Hinata-chan…,"

Sementara Himawari yang paling tidak mengerti apa-apa serta polos terlihat kebingungan, ia menatap onii-sannya yang kelihatannya sedang kesal itu dan bertanya, "Boruto nii-chan, apa itu kondom?"

TBC

* * *

Author Note : Hallo, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan tetap bisa menghibur ya.. sorry juga karena author gak bisa update paket ekspress soalnya pikiran author sedang terbagi-bagi untuk projek cerita lainnya.

Nah buat kemarin yang penasaran alasan kenapa Shika tidak mau punya anak lagi udah terjawabkan. Ia bukannya tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan istrinya cma takut resikonya aja. Untuk Sai mungkin jawabannya ada di chapter depan, oh ya dengan berat hati author terpaksa harus memberitahukan bahwa fanfic ini tinggal satu chapter lagi.

Seperti biasa author mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah ngefollow, favorite dan tentunya yang sudah ngreview (^_^)

SasukeCherry, Greentea Kim, Himeko Utshumi, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, lililala249, xiaolia, mermaizing, Niayuki, Fariz313, undhott, saysay, Dobe, williewillydoo, kakikuda, ONE AY, dianrusdianto39, Druella Wood, , hana, Niayuki, uchiha della, NameLia, looklivewithlove. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi maksih ya.. kalian bikin author selalu semangat!


	6. Epilog: Wises-Hokage bad day? (All pair)

Ahh, tidak terasa sudah dipenghujung cerita. Maaf ya kalu diakhir begini masih banyak terdapat typo dan masalah penulisan lainnya. Ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua :)

 **Epilog**

Wises : Hokage bad day?

Naruto by Masashi Kisgimoto

Langit malam sudah sangat pekat, bulan pun bersinar dengan terangnya. Seharusnya ini malam yang tenang untuk menghantarkan ke negeri impian dalam tidur. Tapi tidak dengan bocah malang satu ini, ia sedang bersusah payah memejamkan matanya untuk terlelap. Namun suara berisik dari kamar orangtuanya terus saja menganggunya.

Inojin si bocah tersebut tampak kesusahan menutup kedua telinganya diatas tempat tidur. Ia membalik badannya telungkup kemudian menyumpal kepala serta telinganya dengan guling kesayangannya, ia juga menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga kepala. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya.

Padahal Inojin sudah sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat karena hari ini ia seharian berlatih bersama timnya, orang tuanya juga menyuruhnya cepat masuk kamar dan tidur. Tapi bagaimana mau istirahat kalau suara ibunya keras sekali, ayahnya juga terkadang berteriak. Gaduh sekali kamar kedua orangtuanya itu membuat dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Sambil terus memikirkan itu akhirnya mata Inojin pun terpejam dengan sendirinya, ia telah pergi ke dunia lain. Jangan mikir yang lain, bocah ini hanya tertidur dan meningalkan aktifitas gaduh ayah dan ibunya yang belum selesai.

Tepat dikamar sebelah Ino terus saja berkoar-koar kepada suaminya. Entah bagaimana perempuan ini bisa memiliki batrai ekstra sehingga tidak ada kata lelah dalam kamusnya untuk menceramahi Sai sedari sore tadi. Sai yang sudah terbangun dari pingsan pura-puranya tidak bisa mengelak dengan alasan apapun, ia sudah pasrah saja.

"Sai, kau mendengarkan aku tidak?" yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyuman terpaksanya kepada sang istri, "kenapa sih kau malas sekali menyentuhku? Selalu saja aku yang menggodamu!"

Sai masih melakukan hal yang sama sedari tadi, tersenyum tidak jelas. Menarik nafas dalam akhirnya Ino ingin mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan belakangan ini kepada suaminya itu.

"Sai, aku tahu kau itu terlalu kaku dan masih perlu belajar tentang perasaan. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama dan kita sudah menikah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, kenapa kau masih tetap begitu padaku?"

"jujur, kau membuatku takut Sai. aku berpikir sebenarnya kau terpaksa menikahiku dan tidak mengerti apakah kau cinta kepadaku atau tidak."

Ekspresi wajah Sai kini mengalami perubahan, ia tidak menyangka Ino akan berpikiran seperti itu terhadap perasaannya. Memang benar ia bukan orang yang ahli dalam menujukan ataupun mengerti akan perasaan tapi ia sudah berusaha keras. Dan perasaanya ke Ino itu nyata, ia mencintai istrinya itu sepenuh hati.

"cantik, maafkan aku. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, bukankah kau mengatakan kita tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain dengan perkataan kita?" Sai menunjukan kembali senyumannya namun kali ini terasa lebih getir.

"tapi perkataan yang keluar dari bibir manismu itu membuatku sakit disini," lanjut Sai kemudian sambil menunjuk dadanya, tepat dihatinya.

Ino sedikit tersentak, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Ino ingin segera meminta maaf dan memeluk suaminya itu, tapi sikap keras kepalanya menghalangi nait tersebut, "wajar saja aku berpikiran seperti itu Sai, kau selalu menghindariku saat aku ingin bermesraan."

"selama ini aku berpikiran hal tersebut wajar, tapi mendengar cerita di kantor hokage tadi membuat pikiranku kesal. Kau itu jauh lebih hangat dari si Sasuke dingin itu. Tapi dia yang seperti itu saja bisa melakukan hal-hal tak terduga dan bertidak mesum ke istrinya, kenapa kau tidak?"

Hal tersebut sudah berkali-kali di pertanyakan Ino sedari tadi. Jujur saja Ino kaget kalau Sasuke bisa seliar itu padahal wajahnya itu stoick dan seolah tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Dahulu sewaktu Sakura hamilpun sudah menimbulkan tanda tanya besar didalam otaknya. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar tsundere tingkat dewa, sampul dan isinya sungguh berbeda!

Balik lagi ke pasangan Yamanaka ini. Sai tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi, ia hanya berpikiran untuk meyakinkan Ino akan perasaannya. Kemudian Sai mengambil posisi jongkok didepan Ino yang sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang mereka.

"cantik, aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Yang aku tahu aku begitu bahagia bersamamu dan Inojin," ucap Sai seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Ino, "kalau kebahagian ini disebut dengan perasaan cinta, maka kaulah cintaku."

Setetes air mata Ino jatuh kepautan tangan itu, ia tarharu dengan kata-kata suaminya itu. Ino merasa bodoh mengatakan hal tadi karena terbawa perasaan jengkel sekaligus iri kepada Sakura-Sasuke mungkin.

"cantik, aku bukannya tidak mau bermesraan denganmu. Hanya saja aku masih takut untuk memulainya, aku tidak mau berbuat kesalahan dan membuatmu tidak suka kepadaku" aku Sai jujur.

Ino masih menatap Sai yang tertunduk menjelaskan perasaanya, ia tidak tahu sai merasa demikian. "aku sudah membaca banyak sekali buku yang kupinjam dari Kakashi-sensei tentang hal ini, tapi itu membuatku menjadi bingung memulai dari versi buku yang mana."

Kali ini mata Ino membualat mendengarnya, " jadi aku putuskan biar kau saja yang memulai segalanya terlebih dahulu dan aku mengikuti, namun kalu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa aku akan menghindarimu dan malah tambah sadar membuatmu terluka."

Dengan segera Ino menarik Sai kedalam pelukannya, lebih tepatnya menegelamkan kepala Sai kebelahan dadanya. "Oh, Sai suamiku yang malang…,"

"kalau begitu apakah kau mau mewujudkan keinginanku untuk memiliki anak lagi Sai?" tanya Ino kepada suaminya itu, "kali ini kita bisa memilih bersama salah satu buku koleksimu itu untuk diperaktekan."

"ta-tapi…," apa yang hendak dikatakan Sai segera dipotong oleh Ino yang sepertinya sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"aku tahu, seperti dulu aku akan membantumu untuk menjalin ikatan emosional dengan adiknya Inojin nanti," Ino mengerti betul kecemasan Sai yang satu ini.

"baiklah..," mendengar itu Ino segera menangkup kedua pipi suaminya itu dan memberikan ciuman dalam ke bibir Sai. Keinginan nyonya Yamanaka sedang diproses.

Xxx

Pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah menaungi Konoha. Sinar matahari tampak begitu lembut, angin berhembus dengan sepoi, awan putihpun hanya tipis menghiasi langit yang sangat biru.

Pasangan ayah dan anak tampak menikmati keindahan langit dipagi ini sambil duduk di teras kayu halaman kediaman utama klan Nara. Mereka berdua ingin sekali rebahan diatas hamparan rumput sambil memandang langit cerah itu. Tapi rerumputan tampak basah karena embun, lagian sang ratu di rumah mereka bisa mengamuk jika menemukan mereka berdua sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Ayah, ayo kita bertading bermain _shogi_ lagi sebelum kau berangkat ke kantor hokage" pinta anak laki-laki bermata jade kepada ayahnya. Melihat anggukan dari ayahnya, bocah itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengambil papan _shogi_ nya. Tidak berapa lama ia kembali dan langsung mempersiapkan papan itu dan memulai permainan. Ia senang sekali bertanding kecerdasan dengan ayahnya ini.

'srek' pintu geser yang terbuka sama sekali tidak mengganggu konsentrasi kedua laki-laki itu.

"ck, kalian ini bukannya membantuku membereskan meja sisa sarapan malah bermain shogi." Keluh Temari kepada duo Shika yang tampak menghiraukan kedatangannya itu. Perempuan berambut pirang ini tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan marah-marah di pagi yang cerah ini jadi ia memutuskan bersikap tenang.

"kalian berdua, minumlah dulu the ini selagi masih hangat," Temari menyodorkan dua gelas teh herbal yang masih berada diatas nampan kepada suami dan anaknya. Melihat isyarat mata dari Shikamaru, Temari meletakan nampan itu disamping meja kemudian ikutan duduk dibelakang putranya.

"Shikadai, ibu tahu kau tidak suka minuman herbal pait seperti ini," ucap Temari kepada anaknya itu seraya mengusap rambut hitam Shikadai yang tergerai karena masih sedikit basah habis keramas dengan haduk kecil yang tergeletak didekat anaknya itu.

"tapi bila kau ingin mengalahkan ayahmu itu kau harus meminumnya, ibu sudah menambahkan mabulu di teh herbalmu agar sedikit manis."

"yakin sekali kau," dengus Shikamaru kepada Temari, "putramu tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkanku hanya karena segelas teh herbal."

Temari hanya menggerutu sebal mendengarnya, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Shikadai,"sudah, minum saja teh-nya."

Shikamaru segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih salah satu gelas diatas nampan itu, tapi ia segera menariknya kembali. Pandangannya ia arahkan kepada istrinya untuk menyelidik.

"apa?" tanya Temari tidak senang diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"jujur saja Temari, apakah kau memiliki sebuah rencana dan memasukan sesuatu yang aneh didalam minuman ini?" tanya Shikamaru curiga. Pria ini benar-benar sudah kapok dengan kejadian tempo hari, ia tidak mau berkelakuan diluar nalarnya lagi hanya karena nafsu.

"sekarang aku meragukan kemampuan daya pikirmu Nara Shikamaru, pikiranmu sangat dangkal" komentar Temari pedas kepada suaminya itu, " asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggumu karena aku tahu hari ini akan ada pertemuan asisten para kage."

"lagian ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kau curigai itu," terang Temari.

Shikamaru mendecak mendengarnya. Perhatiannya kembali kearah dua gelas teh itu, bingung harus mengambil yang mana. Setitik kecurigaan masih ada, ia hanya tidak mau terjebak.

"Shikadai, minumlah ini sedikit" pinta sang ayah kepada anaknya sembari menjulurkan salah satu gelas dinampan itu. Shikadai yang dari hanya diam, terlalu mals ikut campur dengan pembicaraan orangtuanya mengernyit heran.

"sudah minum saja sedikit," suruh Shikamaru kembali, setelah putranya melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya ia mengambil gelas satunya dan menyorkan juga kepada Shikadai, " sekarang minum yang ini."

"Shikamaru, kecurigaanmu benar-benar tak beralasan!" protes Temari kesal melihat tindakan suaminya itu, "teh itu tidak bersianida, kau tidak akan mati!"

Dengan cuek bebek, Shikamaru tak mendengarkan dan masih menyodorkan gelas satunya untuk diminum Shikadai. Setelah putranya itu menegak sedikit, maka ia kini merasa lega dan dengan santai menikmati salah satu gelas yang dipeganya itu.

"ibu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shikadai bingung.

"tidak ada apa-apa Shikadai," jawab Temari singkat kemudian mengambil karet gelang untuk mengikat rambut Shikadai yang sudah kering. Dengan telaten Temari menyatukan helaian rambut anaknya sehingga menjadi sebuah kunciran khas klan Nara.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Temari kepada Shikamaru yang baru disadarinya menatap tajam setiap pergerkan jari tangan yang mengikat rambut putra mereka.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan mendandani Shikadai seperti anak perempuan lagi," jelas Temari yang sepertinya tahu jalan pikiran Shikamru, "bukankah kita sudah berjanji, bahwa kau akan mengabulkan keinginaku untuk mempunyai anak perempuan?"

"dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, saudaraku tidak akan berani membawa putrid kita nanti tanpa seijinku."

Kemudian Temari menatap Shikamru dengan pandangan menyepelekan, " aku tidak percaya kau memilih alasan hal seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti lelaki tua yang ketakutan."

Shikamaru tampak kesal mendengar itu keluar dari mulut istrinya yang tajam. Pria itu memutuskan berdiri dan memilih untuk berangkat kerja saja daripada harus berlama-lama mendengar perkataan sarkastik Temari.

"Shikadai, maafkan ayah" mohon Shika yang lebih besar kepada yang lebih kecil, "ayah kerja dulu, kita akan melanjutkan bermai _shogi_ lagi nanti setelah ayah pulang bekerja dan tanpa gangguan ibumu."

Setelah berjanji demikian, Shikamaru pun berlalu tanpa berpamitan kepada istrinya.

Xxx

Choucho tampak dengan lahap memakan burger super jumbo ketika salah satu teman setimnya datang menghampiri. Bukan si bocah pemalas, melainkan yang satunya lagi si bocah pelukis. Inojin meletakan baki makanannya diatas meja dan duduk didepan gadis gembul itu.

"auwa aupua engah moh?" tanya Choucho dengan mulut penuh ketika melihat raut wajah Inojin yang lesu dan mata merah seperti kurang tidur. Berteman semenjak bayi tidak menyulitkan Inojin untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya. Apalagi hal ini sudah biasa didengar telingannya, gadis itu berbicara dgan mulut penuh.

"aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Orantuaku sangat berisik, apalagi ibuku ia terus saja mengomel," jelas Inojin.

"Ibumu itu cerewet sekali," kali ini omongan Choucho sudah jelas setelah menelan makanannya, "apalagi yang bibi Ino ributkan?"

Inojin mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti, "entahlah, ia terus saja mengoceh tentang Sasuke-san kepada ayahku. Dan tadi pagi berubah mengomel karena Boruto,"

Choucho mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang disaut oleh gelengan kepala Inojin, "aku tidak mengerti."

Kedua genin itu kembali menggigit burger mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sering sekali tidak sengaja bertemu di restoran cepat saji tersebut. Choucho lebih suka menikmati makanannya diluar rumah karena ia tidak perlu bersaing memperebutkan makanan dengan ayahnya, sedangkan Inojin akan memilih makan diluar ketika ibunya sudah kelewat cerewet.

Setelah menelan kembali makanannya Choucho kemudian bertanya ke Inojin, karena sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang diutarakan bocah pucat itu sebelumnya. Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai Sasuke Uchiha, secara gadis itu sekarang telah masuk kedalam daftar fans lelaki Uchiha itu.

"memangnya apa yang dikatakan bibi Ino tentang ayah Sarada, sehingga ia harus mengomel kepada paman Sai?"

"ibuku terus saja berkata ingin mewujudkan keinginannya untuk memberikan aku adik, kepada ayahku. Tampaknya ibu sedang protes karena ayah tak mengindahkannya seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha-san untuk memberikan adik kepada Sarada."

Inojin menggigit kembali makanannya, "aneh sekali, padahal aku tidak meminta diberikan adik" ucapannya masih terdengar jelas.

Choucho hanya menganggukan kepalanya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Inojin. Tapi pembahasan tentanga dik membuatnya tidak suka.

"oh ya Choucho, apakah kau tahu apa itu cairan cinta?" tanya Inojin skeptis.

Tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian Choucho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini baru pertama kali ia mendengarnya, dan gadis Akimichi ini juga tidak terlalu pintar untuk menebaknya. "dari mana kau mendengar itu?"

"aku mendengarnya dari ibuku," jawab Inojin, "sepertinya ibuku sangat iri dengan cairan cinta orangtua Sarada yang tertempel dilaporan saat menjalani misi di hutan."

Choucho menaikan kedua bahunya tak mengerti dan kembali melahap burgernya yang tersisa, "hunghin hita hisa beurnanya fafa suhikdahai hatja," responnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

xxx

Setelah selesai sarapan bersama, Choucho dan Inojin berpisah arah. Bocah berkulit pucat itu memutuskan untuk kerumah Shikadai sedangkan gadis berkulit coklat ini memutuskan untuk berkeliling desa mencari kedai makanan yang telah buka.

Sambil berjalan santai Choucho tampaknya juga sedang asik berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telfon selulernya.

"kenapa kau setuju? Kan sudah kukatakan adik itu bisa membuat jatah makananmu menjadi berkurang," protes Choucho kepada orang yang sedang di telfonnya.

"…"

"terserah padamu sajalah. Tapi aku tidak akan membagi kripik kentangku padamu jika kau kelaparan karena jatah makanmu berkurang."

"…."

"oh iya aku mau bertanya, apakah kau mengerti apa yang dimaksud cairan cinta? Aku mendengarnya dari Inojin tadi," tanya Choucho lagi kemudian.

"…."

"bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Kau itu kan murid paling pintar saat kita berada di akademi, seharusnya kau tahu apa itu cairan cinta," keluh Choucho lebih lanjut.

"Hei Chocho, apa yang sedang kalu lakukan disini?" tanya Anko yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan gadis keluarga Akimichi itu di jalan, "dan lagi apa-apaan perkataanmu itu tadi ha? Tau darimana kau hal seperti itu?" brondong Anko dengan pertanyaan.

"sebentar, ada Anko-sensei disini" ucap Choucho kepada lawan bicaranya diseberang telepon sana, "aku akan bertany padanya."

"….."

Anko berkacak pinggang menunggu apa yang hendak ditanyakan partnernya dalam berburu makanan itu.

"Anko sensei, apa itu cairan cinta? Kenapa orangtua Sarada dapat menghasilkan hal itu dan tertempel di laporan misi?" pertanyaan Choucho cukup membuatnya kaget. Anko menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya mendengar hal seperti itu terjadi di Konoha.

"kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal itu," Anko menanggapi, "aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi yang perlu dipahami cairan itu ada kalau seorang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang melakukan hal-hal dewasa yang mesum."

Anko sedikit getir mengatakannya. Mau dikata apalagi, diusianya yang kepa empat ia masih saja perawan. Apalagi karena ia yang tomboy sewaktu muda dulu. Nah sekarang saat ia mulai keibuan, malah badannya sudah besar seperti ibu-ibu. Ia ragu siapa yang akan mendekatinya diusia begini. Anko meringis dalam hatinya.

Choucho juga sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Bukan karena nasib senseinya itu, melainkan dengan kenyataan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua sahabatnya. Dengan segera Chocho mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"ouch Sarada, aku tidak menyangka papamu yang tampan itu bisa berbuat seperti itu," lapor Chocho kepada Sarada yang merupakan orang yang ditelfonnya tadi dengan nada jijik. "menurut Anko sensei, papa mu telah berbuat hal mesum."

"…"

"kau tanyakan saja sendiri, sudah ya aku mau menyusul Anko sensei dulu," pamit Choucho ketika ia melihat Anko yang berjalan menjauhinya karena ia terlalu asik mengobrol, "sepertinya Anko sensei ingin berbelanja makanan enak."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mematikan telfonnya, Choucho segera berlari mengejar perempuan tambun berambut biru itu, "sensei, tunggu aku!"

xxx

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh paginya sambil bersantai menonton tv menjadi risih karena mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari putrinya. Tidak biasanya begini, memang Sarada selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya tapi itu semata karna gadis itu ingin tahu kebiasaan sang ayah ataupun mencari perhatian kepada Sasuke.

Pandangan yang biasanya mencurahkan kekaguman dan cinta dari kedua bola mata hitam sang anak, kini berubah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang terkesan, hemm apa ya? Jijik mungkin. Dan sasuke tidak suka itu.

"Sarada, kenapa kau menatap papa seperti itu?" tanya Sakura kepada putrinya itu. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan membawa keranjang pakaian kotor yang ingin dicuci ketika melihat Sarada menatap aneh pada suaminya.

Kini tatapan Sarada berubah arah kepada ibunya, tapi sorot mata itu masih sama. "kenapa kau melihat mama juga dengan seperti itu?"

"mama, kalian berdua itu begitu jorok," tukas sang anak kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"eh?" Sakura terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan anaknya itu, "apa maksudnya? mama tidak mengerti."

Semua perkataan Choucho yang tadi didengarnya melalui telfon degera terlintas dipikirannya dan membuatnya hal itu membuatnya geli, "bagaimna bisa kalian berdua mengotori sesuatu yang penting seperti itu?"

"Ha?" pertanyaan Sarada membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Apanya ynag penting? Sedangkan Sasuke memilih cuek dan memilih untuk menikmati teh nya kembali.

"kalian bedua berbuat mesum, _shannaro_! Cairan cinta kalian ada dilaporan misi." Ucap Sarada dengan suara keras, wajahnya memerah karena marah dan juga malu. Bagaimna tidak malu, orangtuanya berbuat hal seperti itu diluar sana.

'klatak!' keranjang cucian itu terjatuh dari tangan Sakura yang melemas.

'bruffttt!' cairan yang ditegak Sasuke tersembur kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Sepasang suami istri ini cukup syok dan mengalami serangan jantung mendengarnya. Tidak ada lagi rona merah malu pada keduanya, tapi yang muncul adalah wajah-wajah yang memucat seputih salju. Kedua roh mereka seperti melayang dari raga.

"da-dari mana kau mendengar hal seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang duluan kembali kesadarannya. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan datar didepan putrinya itu seolah-olah apa yang telah didengar anaknya itu semua adalah dusta. Tapi suaranya yang sedikit gugup dan begetar itu tidak dapat meyakinkan apapun selain kebenaran.

"aku mendengarnya dari Choucho," jelas Sarada sambil mengacungkan ponselnya, "ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia tahu dari Inojin yang mendengar bibi Ino mengomeli paman Sai."

Sarada kini melipat kedua tangannyaa didepan dada sambil menatap tajam ayahnya, "kau tidak bis mengelak lagi papa! Bibi Ino juga mengatakan, bahwa nandaime-sama juga mengakuinya."

Sarada juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ibunya, namun melihat Sakura masih dengan posisi syoknya ia mengurungkannya. Sakura masih berdiri kaku bagai patung, matanya melotot kaget dan mulutnya menganga tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Jari-jari Sasuke mengurut pangkal hidungnya mendengar hal ini. putrinya benar ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kini amarahnya mulai muncul, ia sangat kesal karena peringatannya kemarin sepertinya percuma. Ia berpikir, ia harus memulai serangan _chidori_ nya mulai dari mana dulu.

Si Chouji yang bertanya? Naruto yang menjawab? Sai yang menjelaskan? Ino yang tidak pernah berhenti mengomel? Atau bocah-bocah yang menyebarluaskan itu? Seperti Choucho dan Inojin.

Belum sempat Sasuke memutuskan akan men _cidori_ siapa terlebih dahulu, kini tubuhnya telah melayang karena serangan yang tidak diduganya.

" _Shannarooo!"_ Sakura yang tersadar dari syoknya dengan kesal menumbuk perut Sasuke dengan kekuatan supernya. Sasuke yang tidak memiliki kesiapan akan hal tersebut dal sekejam segera terhempas kebelakang menubruk tembok apartemen mereka hingga terjadi keretakan. Pria itu langsung saja tergeletak tak sadarkan diri karena sepertinya ada tulangnya yang patah.

Sipelaku sendiri kini telah melarikan diri kedalam kamar tanpa peduli apa akibat yang dia berikan kepada sang suami. Sakura sangat malu saat ini, dan tidak tahu cara melampiaskannya dengan cara seperti apa. " _shannaro_ …," gumamnya tertahan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang kini semerah kepiting rebus. Sakura tidak tahu bahwa keinginannya untuk meregrenasikan klan Uchiha akan membuatnya semalu ini, sekarang bagaimana ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang?

Sarada yang melihat kejadian barusan, cukup terkejut. Ia segera menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah pingsan itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang mama yang begitu mencintai papanya ini setega itu melakukan ini.

Xxx

Mentari sudah tepat berada diatas puncak kepala, menandakan kalu waktunya makan siang telah tiba. Chouji sang kepala keluarga Akimichi tampak sedang menikmati makan siangnya yang kesekian kali direntang waktu sejam. Sang istri hanya menatap suaminya dengan berpangku tangan diatas meja makan itu. Perempuan berkulit gelap itu masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perut suaminya bisa menampung semua makan itu, walaupun telah lama menikah.

'Srak!' 'Tak' suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan kasar sama sekali tidak menganggu Chouji meyeruput miso dari dalam mangkuk.

"aku pulang!" ucap putri mereka dengan kesal, gadis itu muncul dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"selamat datang, apakah kau sudah makan?" sambut Karui kepada Choucho, tapi gadis itu menghiraukannya.

"ayah-ibu kalian berdua tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh yang dilakukan orangtua Sarada," pinta gadis itu langsung _to the point_ , "aku tidak mau memiliki adik, sekalipun kalian mengancamku tidak diijinkan menikah. Aku tidak peduli!"

"hei putri ayah, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan hem?" tanya Chouji kepada anak semata wayangnya itu setelah menandaskan semangkuk miso terakhirnya.

"Sarada bilang ia setuju memiliki adik agar mendapat ijin dari ayahnya untuk menikah," cerita Choucho, "tapi aku tidak sama sepertinya yang langsung lemah hanya karena seperti itu. Bagiku makanan lebih penting!"

"kau ini, bagaimana makanan menjadi lebih penting daripada menikah?" tanya Karui khawatir dengan pemikiran anaknya itu.

Choucho mengabaikan ibunya, saat ini ia hanya ingin mendeklarmasikan pendapatnya. " mempunyai adik hanya akan membuat jatah makanku dirumah ini menjadi berkurang, sudah cukup aku selalu bersaing dengan ayah! Jadi jangan berikan aku adik, supaya jatah makananku tetap banyak."

Karui hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengarnya, sedangkan Chouji bersidekap tampak memikirkan ucapan putrinya itu.

"kalau tidak aku akan kabur dari rumah ini dengan membawa semua persediaan makanan dan kripik favorit ayah!" Choucho yang merasa belum puas menambahkan sedikit ancaman kepada mereka, " aku juga akan mencuri uang ayah dan ibu serta menghabiskannya untuk makan sepuasnya di kedai yakiniku sampai keluarga Akimichi bagkrut!"

Hahahaha… seketika tawa menggelegar keluar dari bibir Chouji dan Karui. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa putri mereka bisa semanis ini bila cemburu. Yah, walaupun hanya pada hal yang berbau makanan.

Masih dengan tawanya Karui berdiri dan menghampiri Choucho. Ia segera menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat, "baikalah, bila kau berjanji pada ibu untuk tidak akan pernah kabur dari rumah dan menjadi anak yang baik."

"itu keinginan ibu dan juga ayahmu," pinta Karui dengan senyum di bibirnya. Chouji yang memperhatikan itu pun ikutan tersenyum, ia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menambah momongan lagi jika putrinya yang menggemaskan itu tidak menghendaki. Toh, masih banyak anggota klan Akimichi yang lain yang bisa melakukannya.

Xxx

Hinata berjalan dengan lemas menuju kediaman klan Hyuga. Sejak tadi ia terus-terusan membenahi kerah kimono yang tengah dipakainya, membuat Himawari yang berjalan disampingnya menatap bingung.

Hari ini, Hinata dan putrinya itu akan menghadiri rapat petinggi klan Hyuga yang seperti sebelumnya rutin diadakan setiap bulan. Ia yang merupakan keturunan keluarga utama tentu diwajibkan untuk hadir, begitu juga dengan Himawari yang mewarisi mata byakugannya.

Namun bukan hal ini yang membuat ia menjadi lemas, melainkan perasaan cemasnya akan reaksi sang ayah nantinya. Ayahnya pasti akan malu dan murka bila para anggota klan melihat penampilannya saat ini. secara sekilas memang tidak ada yang salah, kimono khas klan Hyuga-pun tampak rapi dan pas ditubuhnya. Tatanan rambut dan make-up di wajahnya pun semuanya baik-baik saja tidak ada yang salah.

Yang salah hanya bercak-bercak merah disekitar lehernya. Dilihat sekilas-pun orang akan tahu bahwa itu tanda cinta kepemilikan yang dilayangkan sang Hokage kepada istrinya. Apalagi kalu bukan _kissmark_ si _baka_ -Naruto tadi malam.

Tadinya Hinata ingin memakai kaos berleher tinggi dibalik kimononya, namun hal tersebut malah akan memancing amarah tetua klan karena dirasa tidak menghargai kesakralan kimono khas klan Hyuga. Menutupinya dengan syal-pun akan sama saja, karena ketika tiba diruang pertemuan ia juga harus melepaskannya. Jadi tetaplah seperti sekarang ini, ia hanya menyamarkan bercak itu dengan sentuhan bedak yang tidak banyak membantu.

Hinata menggumam dalam hatinya, menyalahkan Naruto yang entah kenapa diantara semua hari memilih tadi malam untuk mencumbunya. Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengigat bahwa hari ini ia ada pertemuan klan dan membiarkan suaminya itu memberikan cupangan di lehernya. Kini ia hanya pasrah saja menghadapi sang ayah, karena mempermalukannya.

xxx

Sai kini tengah berkunjung ke kantor Hokage untuk mendiskusikan tugas yang tadi pagi diterimanya. Ia ingin membahas tentang peranan yang akan diambilnya dalam ujian chunin ulang yang akan mendatang.

"jadi kali ini aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Sai kepada sang Hokage yang sedang duduk menatapnya dari balik meja kerjanya.

Naruto segera memamerkan cengiran lebarnya kea rah mantan anggota satu timnya itu, "santai saja Sai, biar nanti Shikamaru yang menjelaskannya padamu."

"bagaimana kalau kita berbicara mengenai hal lain saja dulu? Hal yang lebih menyenangkan," tawar Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kedua alisnya naik turun, "seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Ino kepadamu tadi malam selepas dari sini, hem?"

Beruntung saat ini Shikamaru tidak ada diruangannya, asistennya itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan pertemuan lima Kage, dalam rangka membahas ujian chunin. Kalau Shikamaru ada sudah dipastikan kepala Naruto akn ditempeleng karena berbicara seperti tadi. Jadi kesempatan saat pria nanas itu sedang tidak ada ditempat harus dimanfaatkan sebaiknya, "aku penasaran ttebayo, apakah Ino memaksamu dengan jutsu-jutsunya agar kalian bercinta?"

Sai yang mudah sekali terpropokasi oleh otak mesum Naruto malah menanggapi dan melupakan tujuan utamanya tadi ketempat itu. Pria berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, kali ini ia tidak memaksaku. Kami melakukannya seperti adegan disalah satu buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Kakashi-sama untuk kubaca."

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat, ia mencatat dikepalanya ia juga harus meminjam buku itu nanti kepada hokage pedahulunya. "ceritakan padaku ttebayo.."

Flashback on.

Ino setelah mengecup bibir suaminya itu dalam kemudian melepasnya. Mata mereka kembali bertatapan, dengan segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mendorong Ino agar berebah di ranjang mereka.

"kali ini biarkan aku yang memulainya, aku akan mempraktekan apa yang telah kubaca," mohon Sai yang dibalas senyuman Ino, dan ikut membuat Sai kembali tersenyum kemudian menarik wajah Ino mendekat dan segera meraih bibirnya.

Sai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan sebelum melumat bibir bawah Ino membawa Ino jatuh dalam permainannya. Dan benar saja, Ino mulai menikmati permainan Sai dan mulai membalas ciuman Sai, membuka bibirnya sedikit membiarkan Sai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan tanpa ragu Sai memperdalam ciumannya, Ino ikut memanaskan suasana dengan menekan tengkuk Sai untuk mempererat ciuman mereka. Kini bukan hanya istrinya itu saja, Sai mulai terhanyut dalam permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Euhh, hhmm." Terdengar suara yang menamabah gairah Sai, apalagi kalau bukan desahan Ino. "Ck, kau sangat menikmatinya, huh?" ujar Sai dengan senyuman khasnya saat telah melepas bibirnya dari bibir Ino, karena kehabisan nafas.

Sai mencium bibir Ino lagi dan kali ini kasar. Tangan Sai kini mulai ikut bekerja, ia menggerayangi tubuh Ino dengan meremas payudara istrinya yang masih tertutupi atasan ungunya itu, "ah…hhmmm…hhaa..ahhh…"desah Ino.

Dengan tak sabar Sai membantu istrinya itu bangkit hingga posisi mereka duduk berhadapan, tanpa melepas ciumannya tangan Sai dengan cekatan membuka resleting baju Ino. Ia sangat bersyukur pakaian para shinobi saat ini sedang tren hanya bermodelkan sleting saja, jadi akan lebih mudah membukanya dari pada kancing.

Setelah baju Ino terbuka, Sai tidak mau tanggung jadi ia melepaskan bra Ino juga sehingga menampilkan buah dada sekal istrinya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sai meraup kedua benda bulat yang menggantung itu dengan tangan dan mulutnya. "Sssshhh..aaaass" desah Ino semakin tak karuan, masih dengan bibir saling melumat apalagi ketika laki-laki itu mulai meremas payudara Ino dengan kencang, menekan dan menggoda puncaknya yang mulai mengeras. Sai mengecup dan memasukkan sebagian besar payudara Ino satunya lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Menggigit puncaknya gemas lalu menyedotnya kuat bagaikan bayi. Ino tidak berhenti mendesah dan menekan-nekan kepala Sai agar memperdalam emutannya.

Sai membantu istrinya yang tampaknya sedang kesusahan melepaskan pakaian bawahnya itu, sehingga ia melepaskan serangnnya sejenak. Setelah lepas semua dan polos, Ino segera merebahkan diri kembali karena tulangnya terasa lemas. Nafas Sai menderu saat ia menatap lekat-lekat ke tubuh telanjang yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar yang terbuka terpantul di mata Ino. Kemudian tatapan itu turun pada kewanitaannya yang mulai basah.

Ino merasa dirinya meleleh ketika dengan perlahan mulut suaminya itu menjelajahi permukaan perutnya yang rata dan terus turun hingga lidah Sai berhenti pada pusat dirinya. Jari-jarinya Ino dengan refleks segera terjerat di rambut Sai dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Sai!" Teriakan bergema di langit-langit kamar ketika lidah Sai terjun jauh kedalam celah Ino. Merasa belum puas Sai melebarkan paha Ino lebih luas, untuk melihat lebih jelas. Lidah Sai kembali bercinta dengan Ino, jilatan lambat Sai berubah menjadi lebih liar ketika pinggul Ino bergerak gelisah. Sai menangkupkan tangannya yang besar di pinggul Ino ketika jari-jarinya mencengkeram pantat Ino, dan menahannya agar tidak terlalu lasak. Ino tersentak ketika Sai mencium pusat dirinya, lidah Sai melesak jauh kedalam lorongnya.

Kini Sai pun sudah tak sabar lagi, ia sudah merasa sesak diselangkangnnya. Baru saja ia ingin melepaskan celananya untuk bersiap memulai permainan utama. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang melompat masuk kedalam kamar mereka melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"kali ini kalian tidak akan kulepaskan!" Sai terlalu kaget sehingga menghentikan kegiatannya. Ino yang terlalu lemas dan matanya yang kabur oleh nafsu pun terperangah. Didalam otak keduanya segera muncul pertanyaan apakah orang yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka saat ini adalah si brandalan anak hokage?

"Meyerahlah penjahat!" setelah berkata demikian Boruto yang matanya masih terpejam menendang kesegala arah diruangan itu, menyebabkan perlengkapan make-up Ino yang tertata rapi diatas meja rias berserakan. Pasangan yang terganggu itu masih terlalu kaget dan bingung sehingga berdiam diri, bahkan Ino tidak melakukan apapun untuk menutupi ketelanjangnannya.

Setelah puas bertarung dengan musuh anginnya didalam kamar orang, akhirnya Boruto beranjak pergi keluar dari arah ia datang. Kini tersisa sepasang suami istri yang tadi sedang membara, telah menyusut hasratnya. Terlebih lagi Ino yang telah dikuasai amarah setelah ia tersadar dari syoknya.

Flashback off.

'glek' Naruto menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia yang tadi begitu bersemangat untuk mendengar cerita Sai kini tengah merasakan firasat buruk. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya yang mengigau itu juga mengganggu oranglain setelah sempat mengusik kegiatannya terlebih dahulu. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan ada berapa banyak pasangan di Konoha yang menerima surpraise dari putranya itu tadi malam.

"sepertinya Ino tengah mencari anakmu, dan bila tidak menemukannya perempuan itu berjanji akan memenggalmu Hokage-sama" perkataan Sai membuat bulu kuduk Naruto segera merinding takut, terlebih ketika Sai mengatakannya dengan senyuman berbisa.

"ah, sepertinya Sakura juga telah mengetahui perihal cairan di gulungan itu. Kurasa salah satu dari kita juga akan menerima akibatnya," perkataan Sai selanjutnya ini membuat Naruto semakin ciut, "entah _chidori_ Sasuke atau tinjuan maut si jelek itu nanti yang kita hadapi."

"S-Sai, bagaimana kau bisa berkata tenang seperti itu, ttebayo?" tanya Naruto yang mulai panik. Jincuriki itu telah berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir sambil memegangi kepalanya, "aku ini Hokage ttebayo, aku tidak bisa mati karena hal sepele memalukan seperti ini."

"anbu, ya aku akan memakai anbu untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak mau mati konyol dikeroyok masa! Apalagi tenaga Sakura-chan itu sa—"

Ocehan tidak jelas dari Naruto terpotong oleh kedatangan Konohamaru yang sepertinya sangat tergesa-gesa. Yang langsung muncul Dalam pikirannya adalah 'Boruto dan ulahnya', ia yang baru ingin bertanya segera terdiam karena salah sangka.

"Naruto nii-sama, tuan Hizashi Hyuga tengah mengamuk dan menyebut-nyebut namamu," lapor Konohamaru.

"aku mendengarnya dari Hanabi untuk segera melaporkannya kepadamu. Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Hinata nee-san?" tanya Konohamaru yang telah kehilangan sikap formalnya.

Keringat dingin telah membanjiri pelipis Naruto, ia memang belum tau apa duduk permasalahannya. Tapi mendengar mertuanya yang dingin itu marah merupakan hal yang gawat darurat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini semua orang ingin menghajarnya. Apakah para istri sudah mengubah harapannya supaya Hokage sial?

"Sai, Konohamaru cepat selamatkan aku! Bawa aku kemana saja tempat yang aman!" printah Naruto kepada kedua orang yang ada diruangannya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah Kabur.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Disebuah lapangan dekat sungai, tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning tengah berpikir serius. Ia sesekali melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil kearah sungai itu. Tak jauh dari sana tampak seorang pria yang usianya cukup matang mengawasinya dari atas pohon. Melihat si bocah tengah menggerutu seperti bertanya-tanya, lelaki tersebut memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Yo!" sapa lelaki tersebut dengan tiba-tiba muncul disamping bocah itu sambil memandangi sungai.

"Kakashi ojii-san?" bocah tersebut cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran pria tersebut. Si pria berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, kedua mata sendunya sampai terpejam. Walaupun sudah tidak semuda dulu, diusia yang empat puluh lima tahun Kakashi masih terlihat tampan. Meskipun wajahnya masih setia ditutupi masker.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini Boruto?" tanya Kakshi kepada bocah berambut kuning yang sudah dianggapnya seperti cucunya itu, "kenapa tidak bersama temanmu?"

"aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Boruto dengan skeptis. Kakashi memperhatikan raut wajah bocah itu yang sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadanya namun masih tampak ragu.

"ceritalah, atau tanyakan saja kepadaku bila ada sesuatu mengganggumu," Kakashi mengambil inisiatif.

"hemm, sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku jawab," cerita Boruto, "aku tidak mau dianggap kakak yang payah dan tidak keren oleh Hima-chan."

Kini bola mata biru Boruto menatap penuh harap kepada mantan sensei ayahnya itu, "jadi Kakashi jii-san bisakah kau menjawabnya untukku?"

Setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Kakashi, Boruto melanjutkan "sebenarnya apa itu kondom?"

Mata sayu Kakashi kini membuka melebar, ia cukup terkejut diajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri dibalik maskernya sang mantan Hokage keenam itu tengah menyeringai dengan sangat lebar, "aku akan meminjamkan buku padamu."

 **THE END**

 **Author Note :**

Jeng!jeng! akhirnya chapter akhir ini selesai juga. Terpaksa author mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada pembaca sekalian di cerita ini. semoga kita bisa bertemu di fanfiction lainnya… #lebay

Di chapter terakhir ini author berusaha memasukan semua pairing, walaupun hanya secara singkat. Terkhusus buat para penggemar Chouji-Karui author minta maaf karena belum bisa menulis chapter special mereka. Masih terdapat kesusahan untuk menggali karakter Karui sehingga ide cerita tidak tertuang.

Nah bagi penggemar SaiIno, disini author telah menebus adegan lemonnya dan menambah cerita lebih banyak ke pasangan ini. semoga kalian suka. Eh, alasan Sai juga udah kejawab kan?

Nah buat nanti yang bertanya mereka akhirnya mendapatkan keinginan anak kedua, tenang saja author tengah menyiapkah chapter spesialnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu publish yang tepat :)

Nah buat yang bertanya kenapa para ayah takut anak perempuannya menikah, jawabannya karena putri mereka masih kecil jadi wajar mereka sedikit protektif. Apalagi ayahnya author juga pernah bilang, seorang ayah itu memang susah sekali melepaskan anak perempuannya ke laki-laki lain walaupun telah dewasa. Kecuali Chouji kali ya, ia tampak lempeng-lempeng aja..

Kasian juga ya anak polos seperti mereka harus terkena virus mesum orangtuanya..ckckck..

Oh iya kalian paling suka dibagian mana? Kalau author itu suka di omakenya. Rindu juga kepada Kakashi, sehingga ia diputuskan muncul diakhir. Author juga jadi berniat membuat oneshot untuk cerita kehidupan Kakashi dieranya Boruto. Tapi nanti setelah fic yg lain selesai dulu.

Author juga minta maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran ya.. maafkan daku *puppyeyes

Ahh gak tau kenapa notenya bisa sepanjang ini. Yang pasti Autor sangat senang atas respon pembaca selama ini, yang udah ngefolow, favorit dan review. Terimaksih banyak..

Seperti biasa special buat kamu yang review di chap sebelumnya : UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, Himeko Utshumi, ONE AY, Niayuki, sq, Guest, Wid-wid, mermaizing, The KidSNo OppAi, SasukeCherry, RanCherry, lililala249, uchiha della, williewillydoo, Kurumi Keiko, Salsabilla12, Kiriko Saki.


End file.
